New Beginning
by Camille-uh
Summary: Ten years after Edward and Bella had Renesmee. Renesmee was finally ready to go to school, high school... What happens when Renesmee became fascinated with the new kid in her school. Will she have to choose between the new kid and Jacob?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Back to Basics

Renesmee's Point of View

"Mom! Dad! We're going to be late, hurry up!" I called my parents as I impatiently waited for them in the living room.

First day of school.

After being home schooled for nine years, I am glad my parents finally agreed that I am ready to go to a normal school, under one condition… they go to school with me as well; along with my beautiful Aunt Rosalie, my teddy bear of an uncle Emmett, my fashionista of an Aunt Alice, and my calm Uncle Jasper. This is what I get for having vampires for a family, they never aged. Stuck in their teenage years forever. My dad is physically seventeen years old and my mom eighteen. She had me when she was still human.

"Don't forget your jacket young lady, we don't want you to get sick." my mom said appearing next to me. She was wearing the blue strapless dress that Aunt Alice had made yesterday.

"Your jacket sweetheart," my dad said appearing next to my mom handing me my black hooded jacket. "Here you go love." my dad said handing my mom her plain white button up sweater.

"Do I have to wear this? I don't want to ruin my outfit." I asked pointing at the new ensemble that Aunt Rosalie had designed for me and Aunt Alice had sawn.

"Your Aunt Alice said its going to rain sweetheart," my mom said with her beautiful youthful smile. Great, Aunt Alice, the omniscient of the family. She's never wrong when it comes to the weather, especially here in Fairbanks, Alaska. Its always cold but the cold never bothered me. My body temperature is always hot. I rarely get sick but I don't know why my parents always worried about me getting sick.

"But mom…" I groaned. I heard her let out a growl.

"Sweetheart, please…" my dad said with a pleading look. I gave in and placed the jacket on.

"That's my girl," my mom said smiling. "Finished your breakfast?" I swear this woman worries about me too much. As much as I love her, her worrying about me is so irritating. For goodness sake, I am half vampire with a special ability! And I also have a shape shifter for a boyfriend! Though he can only shift into a warewolf.

"Yes mom," I replied as I zipped the zipper. "Happy?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied.

I saw my dad took a deep breath. "Jacob?" my mom asked. My dad smiled as nod his head. "Bring him in." she said taking a deep breath.

I laughed.

My parents aren't too fund of Jacob's smell. Jacob too, arent too fund of my parent's smell. It's the whole vampire-warewolf rivalry thing. Jacob thinks my parents or any vampire smells too sweet and it makes him feel like he's about to vomit. My parents thinks Jacob smells like a wet dog. I love Jacob's scent and so as my parents. Eventhough I am half vampire, Jacob told me that I smelled sweet but not to the point that he would run away from me, unlike full blooded vampires.

"Goodmorning, Bells…" Jacob said as he entered through the door as he gave my mom a hug. "Edward." he said turning to my dad. My dad smiled. "And Nessie…" he said running up to me pulling me into a tight hug. I giggled as I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Jacob had left La Push to move to Alaska with my family. He lives in the guest house in our backyard. Jake had imprinted on me when I was born. My parents didn't approve of him imprinting on me but what can they do? It took a while for my mom to accept it, she and Jake had a history together back when she was a human. She loved Jacob but not as much as she loved my father. So she was happy for Jake to have found someone. I understood the situation after my parents had sat me down along with Jake two years ago.

"Ahem…" my father said clearing his throat. A code for Jake and I to pull apart. "Do I need to bring out the cages?" he asked in a chuckle.

"Hold your venoms down Edward." Jake said as he placed his left arm around my shoulder.

"Shall we?" my mother asked. My father was starring towards Jacob. Jacob must have called to his attention. He showed a sly smile and nod his head.

"Sorry Bells, Edward just gave me the thumbs up for Nessie and I to go to school separately from the two of you." Jake said with a light laugh. My mom glared at my dad.

"Edward! We planned to make an appearance at the same time!"

"Bella, lets just give them a bit of a privacy. Jacob has a point. Its not cool to be seen with your parents in the first day of school." my father said with one of his crooked smile that mom couldn't resist.

"But they're not going to know we're her parents. We're going to introduce ourselves as Mr. Mason's adopted children, just like you and your sibling did back in Forks. Remember Edward? We went to J. Jenkins to change our identities. Sure we have the same first names but our lastnames are now Mason." mom protested. Knowing daddy, he will win this argument. I saw my dad glanced at me and winked. He just read my mind.

I smiled.

"Bella, we will make an entrance with the others." my dad said giving her a light kiss on the lips. Dad is such a charmer.

"Fine," my mom gave in.

"I'm so excited, first day of school!" Aunt Alice excitedly said as she appeared in the living room. She was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt, a black leather jacket, black knee length pleaded skirt and a black gladiator style high heel shoes. She had a notebook on one hand.

"Urgh, I knew I smelled something bad." Aunt Rosalie said wrinkling her nose as she appeared along with Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett. Aunt Rosalie was wearing a pink summer dress, a purple pair of stilettos, and a white leather jacket on one hand. Uncle Emmett was wearing a plain white V-neck t-shirt, black faded jeans, and a pair of black shinny formal shoes. Uncle Japer was wearing a purple long sleeve V-neck shirt and blue faded jeans and black shinny formal shoes. I bet Aunt Alice wanted the two of them to match on their first day of school.

"Rose…" my dad said in a sigh with Aunt Rosalie's comment.

"Its okay Edward," Jacob said with a devious smile. He and Aunt Rosalie never gotten along. Everyone learned to ignore the two of them bicker except my father. He hates negative entity just like my grandfather, Carlisle.

I saw my father grinned after reading Jake's thoughts.

"Smile!" I heard someone said and a camera flashing right in front of me. There, grandma Esme appeared along with grandpa Carlisle. I blinked my eyes multiple times trying to regained my vision. "Sorry sweetheart." grandma Esme said as she slowly approached me. I smiled and gave her a hug. "Enjoy your first day of school." she said in a whisper. I then turned to grandpa Carlisle and gave him a hug.

"Make new friends and gain more knowledge." he said as he rubs my back.

"I'll make you proud grandpa." I said in a whisper.

"I am already proud of you Nessie." he said in a whisper and kissed my cheeks.

"Now everyone gather up, I need a group photo." grandma enthusiastically said. Everyone smiled and we posed for a picture before we headed for school.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all the awesome comments! It means so much to me knowing that someone out there is REALLY reading my fan fiction lol. Well here is chapter 2, enjoy!

xoxo

* * *

PREVIOUSLY...

"Smile!" I heard someone said and a camera flashing right in front of me. There, grandma Esme appeared along with grandpa Carlisle. I blinked my eyes multiple times trying to regained my vision. "Sorry sweetheart." grandma Esme said as she slowly approached me. I smiled and gave her a hug. "Enjoy your first day of school." she said in a whisper. I then turned to grandpa Carlisle and gave him a hug.

"Make new friends and gain more knowledge." he said as he rubs my back.

"I'll make you proud grandpa." I said in a whisper.

"I am already proud of you Nessie." he said in a whisper and kissed my cheeks.

"Now everyone gather up, I need a group photo." grandma enthusiastically said. Everyone smiled and we posed for a picture before we headed for school.

* * *

Chapter Two

High School

_Edward's point of view…_

High school, just like I have repeated it for numerous time… I am glad this experience is different. First, Bella was experiencing it with me for the first time since she had become immortal. She has always been so intrigue on how I can repeat high school over and over again. I can tell from her face during our drive to school that she was very anxious. Second, I get to keep an eye on my beautiful daughter, Renesmee. I get to watch her experience one of her many high school experience to come. She was very excited this morning. She's a very smart girl but very hard-headed just like her mother when she was human. Nessie was planning to ditch the jacket that I had given her this morning. She really didn't want to ruin her nice clothes. Third, I needed to find a hobby. Sitting around the house waiting for Nessie to come home from school was not an option. I know Bella would be worried all the time. So as my brothers and sisters.

Fairbanks High School was five minutes away from our home. I saw Jacob pulling into an empty parking space near the entrance of the school. He sure loves that black fully loaded Mustang that Bella and I have bought for him as birthday present last year. I parked my red Audi coupe next to his car. I saw Rosalie parked her black Mercedes Cabriolet with the top down, with Alice on the front seat. Emmett and Jasper on the back seat. All eyes were fixed towards us. No one in this parking lot has a more astonishing car like we do. This is how The Cullens, I mean The Masons make a grand entrance.

'**Wow, they must be Doctor Mason's kids.' **I heard a female's thought. Of course, everyone would automatically know us because Carlisle had applied and of course got a job at Fairbanks General Hospital two months ago. Our story was, Carlisle's parents had passed away and he inherited two houses in Fairbanks. So he decided to move his family from Chicago to Fairbanks instead of selling off the homes. Fairbanks is a small city, people gossip whenever a new face appears or in our case, settled in this small city. A successful doctor who decided to settle in a small city where his paycheck is half of what he could make in a bigger and well-known cities.

The truth of why we moved to Fairbanks was because our time in Forks was up. Everyone would begin to suspect why we couldn't age. Plus Denali is a few minutes away where Tanya and her sister are near by. Before we left Forks, Charlie, began to suspect about Nessie growing up so fast. Assumptions about Bella's body temperature, eye color, and skin color. She was paler than she was before. There Bella asked him about what his assumptions on what she is. He had guessed it right. Charlie knows about our secret. It took a while for him to accept it but he loves Bella and his granddaughter so much that none of those things mattered. He spent two weeks this summer with us and promised to visit as often as he can. He also promised to keep it as a secret. He and Billy are best of friends than ever because they know our secrets.

'**Incredible,' **A male's thoughts were wrapped around our cars.

I walked out of the car and ran, in human speed, to Bella's side of the car and opened it for her. She smiled as she walked out of the car. There I saw Jacob and Nessie, whose impatiently waiting for us, by the front steps of the school. I turned to my siblings who all have grins on their faces. Emmett placed his left arm around Rosalie's shoulder. Jasper held Alice's hand. I turned to Bella and placed my right hand around her waist as we walked towards Jacob and Nessie. Gossips about us echoed. I could hear Emmett's chuckle from hearing the other student's gossip. Emmett loved the first two years of school because everyone in school were seriously drawn but intimidated by us. I felt Bella giggling beside me. She too can hear everyone's conversations. Only if they could see or hear the thoughts behind those conversations.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Bella, and I pretended to be Sophomores and sixteen years old. While Jacob and Nessie pretends to be Freshman and fifteen years old. Bella and I entered our first class, American History. There were a couple of kids already settled in their seats. Eyes were focused towards us as Bella sat down on the desk in the middle of the first row near the window. I sat behind her.

'**Oh my, are they married?' **the long blonde haired girl who was sitting two desk away from me thought. I looked down on my ring finger and oh, I have forgotten to take my wedding ring off. I looked over to Bella who was also wearing her wedding ring. Oh we have some covering up to do.

"Love," I whispered to Bella's left ear. She turned her head around and smiled.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"Umm… we forgot to take these off." I said pointing at our rings.

She pouted.

"I like wearing my ring…" she replied.

"Me too but we have to take them off so that there wont be any questions asked." I replied as I take my wedding band off. Bella slowly took her wedding ring off and handed it to me. I placed the rings inside my jacket's pocket. "We can put them back on later when we get home."

"Alright," she replied and turned back around to face the desk.

Five minutes before the bell rang. The room began to fill in. Curious eyes were directly towards us, because we were the new faces.

"Hello," I heard a shy male voice said as he sat down in front of Bella. From reading his mind, Bella was smiling. "I'm Nicolas. You two must be one of Doctor Mason's adopted kids."

"Yes, I'm Bella," Bella said and turned to me. "And this is Edward."

"Nice meeting you Bella… and Edward." Nicolas said.

"Pleasure," I replied with a friendly smile.

"So how do you two like Fairbanks so far?" Nicolas curiously asked still with a goofy smile on his face. **'Wow she's pretty.' **he added as a thought.

Huh, Nicolas has a crush on Bella. Sorry Nicolas but she's married.

"Its nice," Bella simply replied.

The teacher, Mr. Jerkins, walked inside the room and walked towards his desk. Nicolas turned around. Everyone in the room was quiet… looking towards Bella and I then to Mr. Jerkins. "Well I see we have some new faces in here." Mr. Jerkins said. "Ms. Isabella Cullen and Mr. Edward Mason." he said as he points towards Bella and I. It was Bella's idea to have her lastname Cullen. She and Renesme were suppose to be sisters. As usual Jasper and Rosalie will be twins with the last names Swann, Alice, Emmett, and myself would be Mason. Jacob on the other hand would still be Jacob Black because he lived and went to school in the reservation and rarely anyone leaves that little community of theirs. "Please stand up and tell us something about yourselves." Oh great… this is always to be expected especially from a small town. Bella and I got up.

"I'm Edward Mason, I'm sixteen and we just moved from Chicago." I replied and turned to Bella.

'**Wow he's so hot…' **Girl's thoughts echoed around me about my appearance. Boys in this room besides the teacher was so drawn by Bella's beauty. I blocked everyone out of my head.

"I'm Isabella Cullen but just call me Bella. I'm sixteen, I have a younger sister who is a Freshman." Bella said with a shy smile.

"You two live with Doctor and Mrs. Mason right?" Mr. Jenkins asked.

"Yes, we're adopted." I replied.

"Doctor Mason is a wonderful doctor. Tell your father, thank you for me." Mr. Jenkins said with a smile. "You may take your seats." he said and turned to the board.

After our first class, Bella and I headed to gym where we had class with Emmett and Rosalie. Envying eyes and thoughts were towards Rosalie's beauty. Rosalie loved all the attention. This is why she loves going to school. Emmett hated gym as usual. Throwing games isn't his persona. He's thinking about challenging Jasper to a wrestling match tonight. The two of them haven't wrestled in more than a week. First day of school, we were playing volleyball. I watched Bella gracefully serve the ball. Its weird watching her being graceful. When she was human, she was very clumsy and a magnet for accidents and dangers. Bella was having fun and enjoying her time with humans. After gym we headed towards the cafeteria. As we entered eyes were fixed towards me and my family. Gossips about our family echoed in the cafeteria. Jasper, Emmett, and I went to the lunch line to retrieve our tray of food as prop. Bella, Rosalie, and Alice waited for us on one of the round tables on the very back of the cafeteria. I sat down next to Bella who was sitting beside Alice. I placed the tray down. Jasper sat on the empty seat next to Alice. Emmett sat down next to Rosalie. There was two empty seats beside me for Nessie and Jacob. I turned towards the lunch line and watched Jacob and Nessie picking out their food. I waved towards them and they both walked to our table. I am glad Nessie eats human food rather than drink blood. Though, she would go hunting with us sometimes because her body needed blood as well.

"This school is weird." Jacob said as he sat down placing his tray of food down. "At least their food taste good." Jacob started eating the food from his lunch tray.

"Your not a dog, your definitely a pig. Can you shift into a pig, dog?" Rosalie said.

"Rose…" I sighed.

'**Wait until you get the surprise I have left inside your car.' **Jacob thought. The rivalry never ends between these two. I am so thankful that Bella and Rose had finally gotten along. Now Jacob and Rose is even worst.

"Here dog, enjoy." Rosalie said sliding her tray of food towards Jacob.

"She didn't spit on it, did she?" Jacob asked as he turned towards me.

"No she didn't," I replied.

"Thanks blondie… you needed to lose some weight anyway." Jacob thanked with a light chuckle. Emmett let out a booming laugh causing most of the kids around us to look in our direction. Of course the other students were too intimidated to walk up to us or talk to us. I saw Rosalie smack the back of Emmett's head. Jacob had finished everyone's food including Nessie's leftover. At least this time around, we wouldn't be wasting food. When the bell rang, Bella and I headed to our Biology class. It was funny how our schedule turned out. Biology after lunch. After Biology, Bella and I had Spanish class with Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice.

"So how did you enjoy your first day back in high school Bella?" Jasper asked as he and Alice settled on the seat empty seats beside Bella. Its great that Jasper had learned to control his thirst around humans since Bella and I had Nessie… Alice on the other hand, whenever she's over at our home, she receives a huge migraine or whenever Nessie is around. Also with Jacob near her, everything disappears. It makes her very uncomfortable and defenseless. So whenever Nessie and Jacob is around, everyone relies on my special talent to keep an eye on our surrounding.

"Its sure is better the second time around." I heard Bella replied with a light giggle.

"How are you holding up with the human scent?" Alice asked enough for the six of us to hear.

"Fine, being around Nessie helps a lot. How about you Jasper?" Bella asked.

"Better that ever." Jasper proudly replied. True, Jasper was doing amazing during our first day back in human civilization. Thanks for having Nessie around.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oh wow! Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments! Thank you so much to everyone who added this fan fiction in their favorite and alerts and me as a favorite writer! This is my first fan fiction here and I am glad to have received so many feedbacks =) **_

**NOTE:** I caught a mistake that I have been making, the lastnames for Alice, Emmett, and Edward. I kept on typing Mason... not Masen, sorry.

**_Well here's chapter 3 ENJOY!_**

* * *

_Previously..._

"So how did you enjoy your first day back in high school Bella?" Jasper asked as he and Alice settled on the seat empty seats beside Bella. Its great that Jasper had learned to control his thirst around humans since Bella and I had Nessie… Alice on the other hand, whenever she's over at our home, she receives a huge migraine or whenever Nessie is around. Also with Jacob near her, everything disappears. It makes her very uncomfortable and defenseless. So whenever Nessie and Jacob is around, everyone relies on my special talent to keep an eye on our surrounding.

"Its sure is better the second time around." I heard Bella replied with a light giggle.

"How are you holding up with the human scent?" Alice asked enough for the six of us to hear.

"Fine, being around Nessie helps a lot. How about you Jasper?" Bella asked.

"Better that ever." Jasper proudly replied. True, Jasper was doing amazing during our first day back in human civilization. Thanks for having Nessie around.

* * *

Chapter Three

The New Student

_Edward's Point of View…_

"So how was your first day of school young lady?" Bella asked as Jacob and Nessie sat down on the living room couch. Reading from her thoughts, she had a great first day of school experience. She had a beautiful smile spreading across her face just like her mother's.

"I had the time of my life mom," Nessie excitedly said as she lets go of Jacob's hand. "My first class, English, it was great! We read about Romeo and Juliet. You know, I know the story by heart and I have seen all the films. Our teacher, Ms. Winston, she made us introduce ourselves, which was fine with me because I am not shy at all when it comes to introducing myself in public. I told them that my name was Renesmee Cullens and I'm fifteen, which we all know I am only ten but physically seventeen but that didn't matter because no one in class knows my secret besides Jakie," Bella and I let out a light laugh from Nessie's enthusiasm. "I told them that I have an older sister and she's a Sophomore and we were adopted by Doctor and Mrs. Masen which everyone already knew." I saw Jacob laughed. "When it was Jacob's turn, I swear, every girl in that room just gasped. I bet they were thinking on how incredibly hot he is."

"Same with Nessie here, every guy in the room was literally drooling." Jacob said with a light chuckle.

"Did you meet any new friends?" Bella excitedly asked as she grabs my right hand.

"Yes!" she exclaimed standing up. "During last period, her name was Felicia. She's in the dance team. Oh Mommy, can I try out for the dance team? I'd like to be involved in some school co curricular activities." Nessie said as she sat down between Bella and I.

"I don't think that's such a good idea sweetheart." Bella replied in a whisper.

"But mommy… this is my first time around in school. I want to be involved and experience what high school is really about." Nessie said as she pouts. Reading from her thoughts, she was really intrigue about the human world. She wanted to feel like she belonged. She is afterall the closest than any of us besides Jacob on being human. Nessie can walk among humans without any indication that she was different. Her skin tans, she can walk under the sunlight without shinning like million diamonds all over her body, and she blushes. The only difference is, she has to drink blood from time to time to satiate her other half.

"Nessie, your mom and I will discuss this and we will let you know our decision." I said with a comforting smile.

"Thanks dad," she said and appeared next to Jacob. "Lets go bike ridding Jakie." she said as she takes Jacob's hand.

"Homework?" I asked.

"Dad it's the first day of school." Nessie said and I smiled.

"Have fun you two." I replied. Nessie appeared in front of Bella and I. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and then her mother. She and Jacob then disappeared to the garage to get their motorcycles.

"We're definitely raising a teenager Edward." Bella said as she wraps her arms around my waist. I smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"We certainly are," I replied.

Its been two months since we started school here in Fairbanks. We are still the center of gossips in this high school. We didn't mind it, its to be expected. Bella and I told Nessie that she can join some extra curricular activities. She joined the dance team and she's an excellent dancer. She's also in the thespian club where she will try out on the school play this after school. Jacob joined the football team, this should be interesting. He joined football to keep an eye on Nessie. The others and I kept a low profile… well… as low as we can. Today a new gossip circled the high school extra special. A new student had joined. A male student from Hawaii.

"Who are they?" asked an unfamiliar male voice. For the last two months, I have learned to familiarized myself with the different voices in the cafeteria. Matching each voice with a face.

"The Masens," the guy from mine and Bella's History class named Nicolas replied in an bored tone. Reading from his thoughts, the new kid was his responsibility.

"They're all related?" the boy asked disbelief. I looked over at a table where I met a pair of dark brown eyes. A boy with short spiky black hair and light tanned skin just like Jacob's. His body size resembles Jasper's in a way. Lean but muscular. I focused on the boy and his eyes was focused towards Renesmee. He was fascinated by her beauty.

"No, they're all Doctor and Mrs. Masen's adopted kids." Nicolas replied as he takes a bite of his pepperoni pizza.

"All of them?" he asked disbelief. **'But most of them look too old to be adopted.' **he added as a thought.

"Yes, Doctor and Mrs. Masen cant have kids so they decided to adopt. Apparently they went a little overboard." Nicolas chuckled. "The blond girl, her name is Rosalie Swan and the other blond is her twin brother Jasper. Rosalie is with Emmett Masen, the big guy that look like he can beat up the entire football team." I chuckled from his comment about Emmett. My family starred at me.

"I'll explain later," I replied trying to refocus on Nicolas and the new kid. Dejavu all over again like Bella's first day in Forks, wanting to know the dirty details about my family. Except I can read this boy's thoughts.

"The one next to Jasper, the short dark haired girl, her name is Alice Masen and they're together. The guy sitting next to Alice, his name is Edward Masen. Besides Edward, that's Bella Cullens, his girlfriend. Next to Bella, that's Jacob Black, he's the star football player here now since he came to this school. He's untouchable when it comes to that game. He's too strong and too fast for anyone to get a hold of him."

"Wow," the new kid replied. **'Untouchable? Wow, now I'm scared to try out for the team.' **He then looked at Nessie again. "And whose she? Sitting next to Jacob?" he asked.

"That's Renesmee Cullens, Bella's younger sister. She's on the dance team and the thespian club." Nicolas replied.

"She looks more like Edward rather than Bella." the new kid examined. Wow, he's very observant. I have to keep tabs on this kid. Nicolas just simply shrugged his shoulders.

"The new kid asked about us." I said enough for everyone in my table to hear.

Emmett chuckled with excitement. "So is he scared?" he asked.

"A very observant thing," I replied.

"Sounds like someone I know." Alice said as she turned to Bella.

"Is he intimidated by us?" Emmett asked once again.

"No… just intrigued." I simply replied.

"That's no fun…" Emmett sighed.

"He's from Hawaii and was the star football player in his school. He wanted to see how good Jacob really is before trying out for the team." I replied reading from the kid's mind. I heard Jacob chuckled.

"Well… good luck to him because I wont let anyone touch me." Jacob said.

"Why don't you take some hits from time to time, just like me throwing games during P.E." Emmett chuckled.

"No way, I don't want my clothes to get dirty." Jacob replied.

"You smell dirty as it is anyway." Rosalie said wrinkling her nose.

"Rose…" I groaned.

'**Chill out Edward, I'm just having some fun. Plus when he snuck inside my car that first day of school and rubbed his scent all over it. I had to replace all the seats and my car still smells like a wet dog!' **Rose said in a thought as she turned to the window where she can focus on envying her reflection trying to calm herself down.

'**What's wrong with her?' **Emmett asked in a thought. I shrugged my shoulders and quickly traded lunch tray with Jacob.

"I got to go, I have a thespian meeting in a few minutes." Nessie said as she gets up. "I'll see you in class babe." she said smiling to Jacob who had a piece of chicken leg in his mouth. Jacob nod his head and continued to eat. She picked up her empty lunch tray and danced across the room towards the trashcan. I looked back the new kid. He wanted to follow her, to get to know her. He was so drawn into Nessie. I heard him excused himself from the people on his table. I turned to Bella and kissed her forehead as I get up.

"Where are you going?" Bella curiously asked.

"I forgot my Biology book from my locker. I'll be right back." I said picking up Jacob's empty tray.

"We can get it on the way to class." She chuckled.

"Saves us a trip for later." I said showing her one of my crocked smile that I know she cant resist.

"Alright," she gave in and started talking to Alice about the unnecessary clothes that Alice had left for her.

I placed the tray on top of the trashcan and walked out the door and quietly followed the new kid.

'**Okay Peyton… you can do it… pretend your still back in Maui. You talked to a bunch of girls before.' **he thought trying to come up with the courage to I guess talk to Nessie. **'Gosh she's so beautiful… like a goddess..'**

I watched him picking up his pace catching up to Nessie.

"Hi!" He called, I saw Nessie turning around with a beautiful smile.

"Hello…" Nessie politely replied.

"I'm… I'm…" he babbled. Nessie giggled. **'Wow she giggles like an Angel.'**

"I'm Nessie and you are?" Nessie asked as she tightens her pink leather gloves. Nessie had to wear leather gloves according for her to have any physical interactions with humans without exposing her special talent.

"Pey…. Peyton." the boy said. Nessie extended her hand and he shook it. **'Keep it together Peyton. You can do it.**' "I'm new here and do you know where the bathroom is?" **'Bathroom? Bathroom! Urgh!'**

"Right there," Nessie said with a smile as she points to her left.

"Oh right," he said and blushed.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Peyton, I wish I can help you with anything else but I'm running a little late." Nessie politely replied.

"Late for what? Its lunch time."

"I have thespian meeting." Nessie replied.

"Oh I love acting." Peyton quickly replied. **'Wait, I don't know how to act. If I did, my introduction to her wont be a mess like this.' **he argued with himself.

"Great, we could always use some new faces. Will you join us in this meeting?" Nessie asked.

"Absolutely," Peyton replied and followed Nessie inside the theater.

Huh, the new kid has a crush on my daughter who a warewolf had imprinted on. This is definitely going to be an interesting year.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone!**

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments =) It motivates me to update A.S.A.P. lol. Anyway here is chapter four and please tell me what you think!**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY..._

"I'm… I'm…" he babbled. Nessie giggled. **'Wow she giggles like an Angel.'**

"I'm Nessie and you are?" Nessie asked as she tightens her pink leather gloves. Nessie had to wear leather gloves according for her to have any physical interactions with humans without exposing her special talent.

"Pey…. Peyton." the boy said. Nessie extended her hand and he shook it. **'Keep it together Peyton. You can do it.**' "I'm new here and do you know where the bathroom is?" **'Bathroom? Bathroom! Urgh!'**

"Right there," Nessie said with a smile as she points to her left.

"Oh right," he said and blushed.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Peyton, I wish I can help you with anything else but I'm running a little late." Nessie politely replied.

"Late for what? Its lunch time."

"I have thespian meeting." Nessie replied.

"Oh I love acting." Peyton quickly replied. **'Wait, I don't know how to act. If I did, my introduction to her wont be a mess like this.' **he argued with himself.

"Great, we could always use some new faces. Will you join us in this meeting?" Nessie asked.

"Absolutely," Peyton replied and followed Nessie inside the theater.

Huh, the new kid has a crush on my daughter who a warewolf had imprinted on. This is definitely going to be an interesting year.

* * *

Chapter Four

A New Friend

_Renesmee's Point Of View…_

"And on the final note. This year's winter production is Romeo and Juliet." announced our thespian club sponsor, Mrs. Kirkpatrick, as I walked inside the classroom with the new kid, Peyton, trailing behind me. "Ms. Cullens its nice for you to finally joined us." she said with a sly smile. Mrs. Kirkpatrick hates tardiness.

"Sorry Mrs. Kirkpatrick, it wont happen again." I apologized. I saw her looked passed me towards Peyton.

"And you brought us a new recruit, great job Ms. Cullens." Mrs. Kirkpatrick said as she approached Peyton. "And your name?"

"Peyton Kapahalo." Peyton shyly replied.

"Well Mr. Kapahalo, welcome and just to let you know. I do not tolerate tardiness. The theater does not wait for anyone. So please take a seat." Mrs. Kirkpatrick said and walked back to the middle of the classroom. I grabbed Peyton's hand and pulled him to sit next to me on the front row near the exit. "Now… auditions is this after school, as most of you know. Make sure your prepared with an audition piece and if you cant handle the spotlight, do not and I repeat, do not waste my time. Dismiss." she said.

I saw everyone began to gather their things while others quickly slipped out of the room to go to class. "Mrs. Kirkpatrick?" I asked.

"Yes, Ms, Cullens." She asked as she erased the board. I kept a photographic memory of the things that she had written during the meeting. The price of the wardrobe if selected, that's not a problem, my dad has the money for that. Ticket prices, my family sure can afford that. But one problem, the rehearsal schedule, some days co-inside with my dance team practices.

"The rehearsal schedule, I am afraid, two of those days, if I make it in the play, might co inside with my dance team practices." I politely replied.

"Well… I guess you'd have to make a choice, theater… or dancing…" she simply replied. I want to do both. I might ask Felicia if she can show me whatever we learned that day in dance practice after play practice.

"Thank you," I softly replied and walked out the door. I walked towards my general biology class where Jacob was waiting for me. I felt a hand touched my shoulder. I jumped, startled.

"Sorry," says Peyton with a bright smile on his face.

"Its okay, you just caught me off guard." I replied returning his smile.

"Going to class?" he asked.

"Yeah, general biology." I replied.

"Me too," he replied as he unfolds the piece of paper from his jacket's pocket. "Ms. Montez?"

"Um… yeah," I replied. His scent is so different from other humans around. It's a sweet forest like scent that makes the venoms in my mouth waters. I didn't feel this earlier when I was talking to him. I guess because he's standing really close to me right now. I wish I could hold my breath like the rest of my family can but I cant, I am only half vampire.

"So is she a good teacher?" he questioned.

"Um… yeah." I replied trying to not breath as much but my throat ached from his scent. I haven't tasted human blood since I was six months old. I didn't kill anyone, its blood from the blood bank, Grandpa Carlisle got it for me back when we lived in Forks.

"Are you alright?" he asked as his eyes meets mine. He starred at me for a moment. "Your eyes…" he whispered.

"What about it?" I asked.

"They're… they're black. I could have sworn your eyes were golden brown earlier…" he said still in a whisper.

I closed my eyes looking away from him. "It must be the… the florescence." I replied.

"Is everything alright?" I heard Jacob asked. I looked up and saw him standing beside me with a concerned look appearing across his face.

"Yes," I replied with a smile and walked inside the classroom ahead of him.

I sat on the lab table that Jacob and I shared. I opened my book to the page we last left off, genetics. I stiffened when I smelled Peyton's strong scent once again. He sat down on the only available seat that was directly right in front of me next to Jennifer Connor. Jennifer likes to work alone, I think that girl is alone half of the time. She didn't look too thrilled to have a lab partner. I pressed my right index finder on my forehead. The scent was too over powering. I felt like standing behind Peyton and take my venom coated teeth and bite his neck. I just want a drop of that warm… sweet… blood of his. It wont take long and he wont feel the pain for too long. After class, I can ask him if he needs help finding his next class. Of course, he would definitely say yes. Who would say no to me? I'm cute and I'm fun. One problem though, Jacob. We have every single class together. No worries, I can ask Jacob if he can retrieve the sweater that I have left inside the car. Of course, Jake would get it for me. He'll do anything for me. No! Nessie you can't do that. Think about mom and dad, they would be very disappointed if I expose us. Keep it together, its only a ninety minute class but ninety minutes of torture!

"Renesmee? Are you alright?" Asked Ms. Montez as she walked down the isle handing out our previous quiz. I shook my head. I felt Jacob's warm hand rubbing my back. "Jacob, why don't you take Renesmee to the nurse's office." she said with a comforting smile. I turned and met Jacob's concerned eyes.

"Let's go Nessie," he whispered as he grabs my school bag and books along with his. We both slipped out of class to the nurse's office. "What's the matter?" he asked as we walked down the empty hall.

"I… I don't know. The new kid's scent is so… so… overwhelming." I said in a whisper.

"Tell me about it, something is off about him." Jacob said as he placed his right arm around my shoulder. He had both of our school bags slung over his left shoulder and our biology books on his left hand.

"I know…" I sigh. I cant tell Jacob that my body wants me to bite the new kid. I didn't want him to think that I wont be able to handle resisting him. Dad had been in this situation with mom when she was still human. Maybe he can give me some advice on how to resist this scent.

As I was about to reach for the doorknob of the nurse's office. I felt a cold hand grabbed my hand. I turned and it was my dad. He had a hall pass on one hand. I looked in his eyes and it was torn. "Nessie is everything alright? Your Aunt Alice text me and-" he asked touching my right cheek.

"Yeah dad," I said cutting him off. **'I'll explain later…' **I added in a thought.

"Alright," he said kissing my forehead and walked back to class.

Jacob and I walked inside the nurse's office where an elderly woman, around her late fifties was sitting behind an old mahogany desk. "Is everything alright sweetheart?" she asked as she gets up from her computer chair.

"I just have a headache." I replied as I pressed my right index finger on my forehead. The scent was still with me. I watched the nurse walking towards the medicine cabinet.

"Why don't you go back to class young man, she just need to rest for a little while." says the nurse.

"I'm not suppose to leave her site." Jacob simply replied.

"I can assure you she'll be alright." the nurse said with a comforting smile.

"Jake, I'll be alright, can you copy my notes for me?" I asked with a smile.

"Alright, I'll see you next period." he said leaving my school bag on one of the black metal chairs and walked out of the room.

"Now… do you think your period is coming?" asked the nurse after Jake left.

"My what?" I confusingly asked.

"Menstrual cycle." she replied. Menstrual cycle, like monthly bleeding like female humans do? Umm… I haven't experienced that yet. From reading about humans, an average female, their menstrual cycle begins when they're ten years old. Though I am physically seventeen… my body had only been in this planet for ten years. But being the only half human female vampire out there, that my family and I knows of, I am like a research project of grandpa Carlisle. Everyday of my life is unpredictable.

"N-no…" I said in a whisper.

"When was the last time you had it?" she asked taking a small bottle of aspirin.

"I… I don't know." I don't know what to say. I was lost for words. I have always been an awful liar.

"Huh," she said with her small curious eyes focused towards me.

"I guess I've just been so stressed out with moving to a new place," yeah I need to come up with something. Its not a menstrual cycle that I am experiencing… its from the scent of that new kid. "and studying for all these test… and from catching up with the dance team because I am new."

"Alright," she sighed. "Why don't you lay down for a while. Maybe the headache would go away. If not, I am more than happy to call your parents to come and pick you up."

"Thank you," I said and laid down on one of the exam table and closed my eyes. How did daddy do this? How did he resist mommy's scent when she was human. I need to know and I need to know FAST!

* * *

**Please feel free to ask questions. Comments are greatly appreciated :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all those WONDERFUL comments :) Thank you to those who have caught my errors. I will try to edit the chapters carefully. **

**Well here is chapter five, ENJOY!**

**xoxo**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY...

"I… I don't know." I don't know what to say. I was lost for words. I have always been an awful liar.

"Huh," she said with her small curious eyes focused towards me.

"I guess I've just been so stressed out with moving to a new place," yeah I need to come up with something. Its not a menstrual cycle that I am experiencing… its from the scent of that new kid. "and studying for all these test… and from catching up with the dance team because I am new."

"Alright," she sighed. "Why don't you lay down for a while. Maybe the headache would go away. If not, I am more than happy to call your parents to come and pick you up."

"Thank you," I said and laid down on one of the exam table and closed my eyes. How did daddy do this? How did he resist mommy's scent when she was human. I need to know and I need to know FAST!

* * *

Chapter Five

Complications

_Renesmee's Point of View…_

After forty five minutes of resting inside the nurse's office. I forced myself to go to my next class. There, Jacob was waiting for me at our usual seat. "Feeling better?" he asked as I placed my school bag on my desk. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and sat down.

"Much better," I replied with an assuring smile.

"Are you still going to the audition after school?"

"Yes," I replied and smiled as Felica sat down in front of me with a bright smile across her face. She looks excited about something.

"Nessie!" she said excitedly. "Guess what!" she squeaked.

"What?" I asked matching her excitement.

"I'm having a birthday party this weekend! Its suppose to be sunny and warm!"

"Sounds fun," I replied still keeping the smile on my face.

"And I am of course inviting you and Jacob or anyone else in your family." she said handing me a pink piece of paper. "Here is the direction to my family's lake house. Its about half an hour from here, in Denali. I am inviting a few people and I do hope you show up." she said with a bright smile.

"I'll have to ask my parents though." I replied. Knowing my parents, they will let me go but they would be spying in the woods near by.

"Great," she said and sat down on her desk.

After class, Jake walked me to the theater before he headed to football practice. "Call me as soon as you finish your audition, alright?"

"I will," I said giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Have fun at practice Jakie." I said and walked inside the theater. I took a deep breath and smiled as I walked down the isle and took a seat on one of the empty chairs in the front row.

"Hey Nessie," says Jennifer, the president of the thespian club, as she stand next to me holding a clipboard.

"Hey Jen," I replied with a friendly smile.

"What role are you auditioning for?" she asked as she writes something on her clipboard.

"Juliet," I replied. She looked up from her clipboard and raised an eyebrow.

"Um, Nessie, are you sure?" she asked. "The leads are mainly taken by seniors."

"Oh,"

"But," she said with a smile. "I think you out of all people can do it."

"Thanks Jen," I replied and watched Jennifer walking away to ask the others on what role they're trying out for. I took out the paperback copy of Romeo and Juliet that mom had given me. She owned that book for more than fifteen years. I looked towards the right corner of the room where I saw Peyton reading a paperback copy of the play. I guess he is auditioning. I opened the book and began to rehearse my audition piece to myself.

Twenty minutes had passed, I have watched numbers of other students auditioned for smaller roles. Now Mrs. Kirkpatrick began the audition for Romeo. "Next up auditioning for the role of Romeo is Peyton Kapahalo." Jennifer announced.

I watched Peyton walking in the middle of the stage. He looked at me and smiled. He then turned to Mrs. Kirkpatrick.

"Whenever your ready young man." Mrs. Kirkpatrick said.

I saw Peyton's chest inflated, I guess he's taking a deep breath trying to loosen up his nerves. "My audition piece is from Act 3, scene 3." I watched Peyton took a step forward. "Tis torture, and not mercy! Heav'n is here. Where Juliet lives, and every cat and dog and little mouse, every unworthy thing, live here in heaven and may look on her, but Romeo may not. More validity, more honorable state, more courtship lives in carrion-flies than Romeo. They my seizes on the white wonder of dear Juliet's hand and steal immortal blessing from her lips, Who even in pure and vestal modesty still blush, as thinking their own kisses sin. But Romeo may not; he is banishèd. Flies may do this, but I from this must fly. They are free men, but I am banishèd. And say'st thou yet that exile is not death? Hadst thou no poison mixed, no sharp-ground knife, no sudden mean of death, though ne'er so mean, but "banishèd" to kill me? "Banishèd"? O Friar, the damnèd use that word in hell! Howling attends it! How hast thou the heart, being a divine, a ghostly confessor, a sin-absolver, and my friend professed, to mangle me with that word "banishèd"?" Peyton raised both of his hands and slowly dropped it. "And scene." he said with a proud smile appearing across his face. Wow he's good.

"Wonderful job Mr. Kapahalo." Mrs. Kirkpatrick with clapping her hands. I clapped my hands along with everyone else in the room. "You may take a seat."

Oh my he has a chance to get the role of Romeo. I cant be around him. This is way too dangerous. He's like my personal demon trying to test my strength. I grabbed my school bag and sped out of the room without anyone noticing me. I stood beside the building trying to fight my tears. I have to get out of here. I flipped my cellphone open. "Jake, I'm ready to go home." I said in a whisper.

"Nessie, is everything alright?" Jake asked on the other line.

"Yeah," I replied as tears began to uncontrollably roll down my cheeks. I have never hated being half vampire before until today, all my dreams came crashing down. All I want is to be normal and to fit in. I knew the first two months was too good to be true.

"Nessie…" Jacob said grabbing me into one of his bear hugs. He was still wearing his football gear. "I'm here, everything will be alright." No… nothing will be alright, I wanted to be in that play so bad but now I cant because of one human. "Come on, lets go home." he whispered taking my school bag and leading me into the car.

The drive home was silent. Jacob held my left hand the entire time. When we arrived home, Jacob held the front door open for me. "Surprise!" I heard my family's voices screamed. There I saw my parents by the door with wide smiles across their face. Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice by the staircase. My grandparents in the far back of the room holding hands. A banner hung behind them that read 'We're Proud of You' Aunt Rosalie was holding a small round cake with pink icing with the words 'Romeo and Juliet' with Uncle Emmett hovering behind her. Tears once again began to uncontrollably roll down my cheeks. I bit my lower lip and sped pass Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper to my room. I locked the door behind me. I have been making a big deal about this play for more than a month. I was so sure of myself that I would make it. Dad would help me pronounce the words right and mom would help me memorize my lines. Did I try out? No! I chickened out because of one mistily human whose scent makes me feel like the nonexistent venoms inside my mouth boiling! Urgh!

"Nessie, sweetheart?" I heard my mom's voice from the other side of the door.

"Go away!" I yelled crashing down in bed and pulling a pillow over my head.

"Sweetheart, please open the door." my dad's pleading voice sounded. **'No daddy! Go away!' **I thought, I know he would be listening to my thoughts. "Nessie… you know I can knock the door down." dad threatened.

"Go right ahead knock it down!" I yelled back. I know they don't disserve my ignorance but I just want to be alone.

"You need to talk about it, so please… open up." he pleaded.

"No!" I replied. I heard my dad growled.

"Edward please…" I heard Aunt Rosalie said. "I'll take it from here." I always confined with Aunt Rosalie, she knows how to make me feel better and we get along great. "Nessie, sweetheart. Its Rosalie… please open up." she said in her beautiful musical voice. I got out of bed and slowly opened the door. There, she stood alone with a comforting smile on her face. I quickly wrapped my arms around her shoulder and continued to cry. "There, there," she said patting my back. I felt her pick me up and closing the door behind her. She then sat me down on my bed. "So…" she said tucking the lose thread of my hair behind my ears. "What seems to be the problem?" of course daddy had not said a word to anyone about what had happened. He would wait until I'm ready to tell everyone what had happened.

"I didn't audition…" I said in a whisper.

"Why didn't you?" she said still with a comforting tone of a voice.

"The new kid… he… he auditioned for the play."

"Well… I bet he would look pretty ridiculous if he were Juliet." Aunt Rosalie said in a chuckle. I couldn't help but let out a smile.

"No, he auditioned for Romeo and I know he got the part because he was excellent." I said leaning my head on her shoulder.

"And what's the problem with that?" she confusingly asked.

"His scent… the scent of his blood… its… its," I took my head off her shoulder closing my eyes, biting my lower lip trying to control my memory. I took my gloves off and touched Aunt Rosalie's hand.

"Oh my…" she said in a whisper as I showed her the events and how I felt. "Oh… oh my…" I took my hand off of her and placed my gloves back on. "You should definitely talk to your father. He's been in this situation before."

"I don't want him to think I am weak." I replied looking down on the floor. Aunt Rosalie stood right in front of me and lifted my chin with her icy fingers.

"You are a strong girl. You'll be surprise to know what your father has to say." she said with a comforting smile.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Just make sure you don't talk to Emmett about this situation." she said as she walked towards the door.

"Why not?" Uncle Emmett is her husband and they agree on everything.

"Just trust me," she said turned around and glanced at me. "Want me to tell your father to come and talk to you?" she asked. I nod my head and watched Aunt Rosalie danced out of the room. How am I going to do this? Dad ended up marrying mom when her scent was very overpowering to him. Do I have to marry Peyton to keep him alive? I think, NOT!

"Sweetie?" my father asked standing on my doorway. I looked at him and sighed. He then appeared next to me lifting my chin with his cold index finger where my eyes met his.

"Daddy… I don't know what to do…" I said shaking my head trying to fight the tears. I don't want to kill anyone… I don't want to taste a human's blood anymore…

"Oh Nessie…" my dad said in a whisper as he rubbed my back. "I know you can do it, I know you can resist this."

"Daddy, what if I slip?" that's what I am afraid of… exposing us and killing an innocent human.

"If you think it's too hard for you. Your mother and I are willing to move away and start somewhere else." he replied.

"I can't possibly ask you and mom to do that. Its perfect here. The sun doesn't shine as much and we're all almost normal living here. It's a better whether than Forks."

"It doesn't matter Nessie, your safety is my biggest concern." he said kissing the top of my head. My dad then took a deep breath. I am guessing Jacob is on his way up the stairs. "Yeah… he has something important to tell you." my dad said after reading my thoughts.

"Can I come in? It'll only take a minute or two." Jacob asked standing by the open door. I nod my head. I felt my dad tensed beside me. Whatever it was that Jacob wants to tell me was something very, very, important. First Jacob never interrupts whenever I have a private conversation with anyone, especially with one of my parents. Second, Jacob's face was full of pain. Third, my father's face was as much in pain as his.

* * *

**Feel free to comment or ask questions...**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone!

Sorry for the late update, I have been so busy lately. Anyway I would like to thank everyone for their honest opinion. I think I have to do a chapter retraction of Chapter five. I have made so much errors. I guess I didn't edit as well as I am suppose to, sorry.

I should have left a note about Nessie being the only female half vampire. I know I broke away from Breaking Dawn but I just wanted her to be more unique than she already is. Anyway here is chapter six, enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter Six

Hunting

_Renessmee's Point of View…_

"What's the matter Jake?" I asked as I approached Jacob who was still standing by the door way. I saw him closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. "Is everything alright?" I wrapped my arms around his waist. He then pulled me into one of his bear hugs.

"Billy is sick Nessie. I have to go and see him." Jacob said in a whisper.

"Sick from what?" I asked. His eyes flickered towards my father. I turned and saw my father nod his head. Jacob brushed my right cheek with his warm left hand.

"Rachel just called me and told me that Paul had taken our dad to the hospital last night because he had a heart attack." Jacob replied with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry to hear that Jake." I said in a whisper. I don't know what to say to him. I've never been in this situation before or ever will, except for grandpa Charlie.

"I have to go to La Push for a couple of days, for at least a week, I want to help Paul and Rachel out for a little while." he said kissing the top of my forehead. I saw him wrinkled his nose. Oh right, my father had just kissed the top of my head.

"I'll come with you." I quickly replied.

"Nessie, you need to go to school." he replied.

"I want to see Billy." I protested as I let go of his waist.

"Ness, you need to enjoy your first time around in high school. You can never take back your first real high school experience." he said holding both of my hands and kissed them.

"But… but I want to go with you." I said in a whisper.

"I'll be back sooner than you realize." he said pulling me back into a hug.

"So when are you leaving?" I asked meeting his torn eyes.

"Tonight," he whispered. My eyes began to water. Jacob and I have not yet been separated since I was born. I felt Jacob wiped the tears off my cheeks and kissed my lips. "the sooner I leave the sooner I can come back." he whispered with his lips still inches away from mine. I tightened our hug.

"I'll miss you," I said in a whisper.

"I'll miss you too," he replied and kissed my lips once again. "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied forgetting that my father was in the room with us.

Jacob had left for La Push lastnight. I have asked my father if I can take a day off from school. Of course, my father allowed me to take the day off. And of course, the rest of my family stayed home as well. I have spent the entire day listening to my father playing the piano. My mother spent the whole day cooking and cleaning the house. Uncle Jasper spent the day in the garage with Aunt Rosalie, assisting her on tuning his motorcycle. Aunt Rosalie also worked on my father's cars. Aunt Alice was in the other house, designing new outfits for everyone. Grandma Esme went to work, restoring an 1800's Victorian home in Denali while grandpa Carlisle went to work in the hospital.

"Hey Ness," says Uncle Emmett as he stood in the doorway of my room.

"Hey Uncle Em," I replied.

"Want to go hunting with me? Everyone else went yesterday and I don't want to go alone." he said with a goofy smile appearing across his face. Everyone went hunting after school yesterday while I went to my audition that ended up in disaster.

I let out a sigh and nod my head.

"Cool!" he exclaimed. "I'll meet you downstairs." he said and disappeared after closing the door behind him.

I placed my books away and walked inside my walk in closet and changed into a pair of brown shorts and a pink muscle shirt. I slipped on my brown tennis shoes and pulled my hair up in a messy ponytail and sped downstairs.

"Have fun hunting," my dad said still pressing the keys on his piano.

"We'll be back daddy," I said kissing his left cheek. I turned to my mom who appeared next o me. "Bye mom." I said kissing her cheek as well. I turned to Uncle Emmett who was waiting for me by the front door. We both hopped inside his monster truck and he drove to the woods twenty minutes away just in the borderline of Denali and Fairbanks.

"So what do you want to catch today?" Uncle Emmett enthusiastically asked as we ran near the peak of the mountain. "Mountain lion? Grizzly bear?"

"Mountain lion sounds appetizing." I replied showing him a smile.

"Your definitely Edward's daughter." he laughed. I saw him smiled when we heard a grizzly bear's roar. "Hmn… probably a mile away." he excitedly said as turned to me.

"Go… I'll manage." I said. He smiled and crouch down a sped away.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on my first victim. I heard a family of elk a few feet away. Nah, I'm not in a mood for that. I took a deep breath and a mountain lion's scent caught my attention. I crouch down and sped a few feet away where a mountain lion was lying down on the grass enjoying the sun. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around him pinning him down on the ground. The mountain lion struggled but I was stronger. He must be young because he's not that strong. I quickly took my teeth and sunk it in its neck.

Hmn… appetizing.

After draining the mountain lion's blood, I left its lifeless body on the ground. I then sat down on a boulder near by. I could hear grizzly bears fearing for their lives. I am guessing Uncle Emmett is having fun. I felt my cellphone vibrating inside my short's pocket. I looked at the call ID and it was Jacob, "Hey baby," I answered.

"Hey," Jacob replied in tired tone of a voice. "I made it."

"How's Billy?" I asked. There was a long pause. I could hear Paul's voice in the background asking Jacob what he wants to eat.

"Anything you can get, I'm not picky." I heard Jacob replied. "Billy is doing a little better. He's awake." I hope Billy will be alright and recover soon. "Oh Charlie said hi to everybody. He was leaving as I was entering the hospital."

"Please tell him hi and that I missed him." I missed grandpa Charlie. We had fun camping last summer in Denali with mom and dad. I missed fishing with him and Billy, when we used to live in Forks, in the boat that was once owned by Sue Clearwater's late husband, Harry. She gave the fishing boat to both Billy and Charlie. On the weekends Charlie would come and pick me up and take me fishing with him and Billy along with Jake.

"I will," Jake replied. "Listen Nessie, I have to go honey. Rachel is going home to get the kids from Seth. He's babysitting them."

"Oh, alright. I'll talk to you soon?" I chuckled.

Seth is a horrible baby sitter. He has an attention span of a two year old. He gets distracted easily. I remembered when Seth babysat both Clair and I. Clair was a toddler when Quail, one of Jacob's best friend, had imprinted on her. Talk about weird imprinting. Both of them imprinted on toddlers. Clair is now thirteen and Quail is keeping his eyes on her. He makes sure she's safe and happy every waking days. He has yet to tell her about the whole imprinting business.

Well, Jacob and Quail went to the garage to work on Quail's truck. Seth was inside house where he was watching both Clair and I. Clair and I was having a tea party, Clair was five and I was two but physically five years old as well. We had asked Seth to join our tea party and he agreed. Clair and I placed a crown of roses on top of his head and braided his long black silky hair. While we braided his hair, Seth decided to turn the TV on and a football game was on. I didn't remember the rest but all I remembered was, When Quail and Jacob had finished working on the truck, they found Seth watching the game and both Clair and I gone.

Jacob told me that when Quail found out that both Clair and I disappeared he was frantic. He knows I would be okay but Clair was human and defenseless. They have searched the entire house and we were no where to be found, until Quail found the backdoor of his home open. There Jacob tracked my scent and found Clair and I on the beach picking out colorful rocks.

"I'll call you soon, I love you." he said in a whisper.

"I love you too," I replied and heard a click on the other line. I sighed and placed my cellphone back inside my short's pocket. Just a few more days until Jake comes back home. I heard a load growl behind me. I turned around and there, standing directly in front of me, is a humongous mountain lion. Judging from its size, its a female, with claws aiming for me. I then heard a wolf's howl. I saw a humongous black wolf launching towards the mountain lion. I watched the two of them wrestled on the ground. I saw the wolf took a mouthful of the mountain lion's neck instantly killing it. I took a step back afraid of the humongous wolf.

It's not just an ordinary wolf, it's a werewolf.

A werewolf matching Jacob's size. The werewolf turned towards me with its chocolate brown eyes curiously examining me. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself not showing any fear. The werewolf took a couple of steps closer to me. There, his scent was too overpowering. The nonexistent venoms inside my mouth uncontrollably began to boil. "Peyton?" I asked in a whisper. The wolf blinked and took a couple of steps closer to me. "Is that you?" I asked taking a couple of steps closer to him, trying to fight the thirst but something was drawing me towards him.

"Nessie, run!" I heard Uncle Emmett yelled appearing behind the werewolf. The werewolf met Uncle Emmett's eyes and ran away.

"Uncle Emmett, stop!" I yelled. Uncle Emmett appeared beside me grabbing my hand. I watched the wolf disappeared from the forest.

Can it be? Could that have been Peyton? Smells like him too.

"Lets go!" Uncle Emmett said slinging me on his back and ran back to the truck. He then held the passenger's door open and I jumped inside. He quickly appeared on the driver's side. "Are you alright Nessie?" he asked.

I nod my head.

"Why didn't you run away from that massive wolf!" he snapped as he turns the ignition of the truck on. "You know better than to stand there and have the wolf launch at you!"

"He wasn't going to attack me, he actually saved me from a huge mountain lion." I quickly replied.

"He?" Uncle Emmett asked with his right eyebrow raised.

"Yes, it's a he." I replied putting my seatbelt on. I have been so used into safety because of grandpa Charlie. Growing up, he would always remind me to put my seatbelt on. Uncle Emmett on the other hand doesn't abide to any safety rules.

"Your trying to say is that… that was a werewolf?" he asked as he began to drive away after he heard the click of my seatbelt.

"Yes," I replied in a whisper. I know that scent from anywhere. It IS Peyton! But did Uncle Emmett and I just exposed our family to him? Did I just made a big mistake by recognizing him? "Uncle Em?" I asked.

"Yeah Ness?" he asked as he continued to drive.

"Your going to tell daddy about what just happened aren't you?" I heard him let out a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, you know your dad would rip me into pieces if I don't tell him about it." he chuckled. "Plus I can never keep my thoughts to myself whenever he's around."

"Yeah," I sighed. If Peyton was a werewolf, what does this mean? Is he protecting something from my family and I just like with the Quileute back in Forks? If werewolves were vampire's main nemesis why didn't he try to attack me?

* * *

**comments, questions, and critiques are welcome...**


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments!!!

**NOTE: I am thinking about changing the title into 'FIFTEEN' because I kind of went away from my original plot, lol. **

ANYWAY ENJOY!!!

xoxo

* * *

Chapter Seven

Curiosity

_Renesmee's Point of View…_

When Uncle Emmett and I arrived home, he told my entire family of what had happened. My dad was angry that I didn't run away from the wolf but even more furious at Uncle Emmett for leaving me.

"There aren't any tribes that live here in Alaska any longer. Tanya said that there aren't any werewolves around believe me, they have lived in Denali for centuries." grandpa Carlisle said as we all held a family meeting at our home. I sat between my mom and dad. My grandparents were sitting on the couch across from us. Aunt Rosalie was starring out the window with Uncle Emmett standing beside her facing the room. Aunt Alice was sitting at the staircase as far away as possible from me to keep her thoughts together. Of course Uncle Jasper would be side her.

"The wolf must be by himself, probably just passing by." grandma Esme said with a warm smile.

"Maybe but what if he's just settling in?" uncle Jasper asked.

"He seemed like he meant us no harm. He didn't hurt Nessie." grandpa Carlisle said as he grabs grandma Esme's right hand.

"We still have to take some percussion. Lets hunt in Denali. I will call Tanya and ask her if we can hunt there instead of around here." my father said getting up.

"Edward, we would gladly move somewhere else and start fresh, maybe Ontario." grandma Esme suggested. No, I like it here in Fairbanks! I have met some new friends! Oh daddy please, please say no!

"Esme," my father said glancing towards me. "I will keep tabs on everything, once I hear any suspicion, I will let everyone know and we will leave for Ontario." my father replied.

"I'll have the house ready in Ontario, just in case. I will leave this weekend to get it ready." grandma Esme said with a comforting smile.

"I will come and help you Esme." aunt Alice said from the staircase.

"And so am I," uncle Jasper added.

None of these preparation is necessary. No one is in danger unless I face this werewolf. My eyes met my father's. He raised an eyebrow. "Its not necessary," I said in a whisper. Eyes were focused towards me. Oh great, I have some explaining to do. "I… I know who the wolf is." I replied. I saw aunt Rosalie turning around to look at me. "Its, its Peyton."

"The new kid?" uncle Emmett asked.

"Yes," I replied meeting my father's eyes once again.

"How do you know?" uncle Jasper asked walking towards me.

"His scent, I know that scent anywhere." I said shaking my head. Thinking about the scent makes me extremely thirsty. I need to hunt again.

"Your trying to say is… is that the new kid is a werewolf?" uncle Jasper asked, disbelief.

"Yes," I replied closing my eyes. I really need to go hunting, I need blood. My body began to shake and I felt a pair of cold hands around my shoulder. I looked up and it was my mother holding me down.

"Edward," my mother said in a whisper looking at my dad with eyes full of agony.

"Nessie, why don't you go hunting with your mom." my dad said touching my right cheek with his cold left hand. "Jasper?" he asked turning towards uncle Jasper. "Can you please accompany them?" Aunt Rosalie appeared beside me.

"Emmett and I will." aunt Rosalie said with a comforting smile.

"Emmett, please don't lose focus." my father said. I saw uncle Emmet nod his head. "Alright, love, take my car." he said tossing my mother a set of keys. "You four hunt in Denali, I will call Tanya and let her know about the situation." my father smiled and kissed my forehead. "You'll be alright sweetheart." he whispered. "Just drink as much as you can, tomorrow, we will see how it turns out." I nod my head as aunt Rosalie grabbed my right hand and escorted me towards the garage.

Aunt Rosalie sat on the backseat of my dad's old Volvo. My mom hopped in the driver's side and uncle Emmett on the front seat. Mom sped out of the driveway and drove to Denali. "This like dejavu." uncle Emmett laughed.

"Emmett!" aunt Rosalie said smacking the back of his head.

"What? I'm just saying. Edward used to overfeed himself before he went to school. He would hunt all night." uncle Emmett explained. Wow, dad would overfeed himself just to keep him full enough to prevent him from biting mom.

"Everything will be alright sweetheart." my mom's musical voice sounded. We arrived in the icy Denali National Park a little over twenty minutes later. Mom parked her car on the ranger's station. She then walked towards the back of the car and handed me a thick black jacket and a pair of black snow pants. I placed the pants on over my shorts and zipped up the thick jacket. After putting my clothes on. I saw the everyone else were already dressed in similar outfits than me. Aunt Rosalie placed a black beanie on my head. Uncle Emmett then handed me a small backpack, what we used as props when we go hunting. Everyone strapped their backpacks on and walked towards the woods. "Make sure that we all stick together." my mom said as she takes my hand. Once we were a few feet in the woods, I saw my mom smiled towards me and let my hand go. "Lets go," she said and the four of us ran. Running with my family who are full vampire was difficult. They were faster. I on the other hand, was a little slower. Uncle Emmett used to make a joke saying that I run like a werewolf. I didn't mind, I like taking my time to appreciate nature. "I think this is far enough." my mom said stopping. "Emmett, why don't you take the northern border and keep an eye there. Rose and I will be beside Nessie at all times." Uncle Emmett smiled and then disappeared. "Now sweetheart, what would you like?" I smiled and closed my eyes. I heard a family of Dall sheep near by along with a group of Caribous. Dall sheep sounds good. I sped down the forest to catch my first victim. I hope this works for tomorrow when I encounter Peyton in school.

The following day at school. I rode with my mom and dad while my aunts and uncles pilled inside aunt Rosalie's car. "I am just a thought away Nessie," my dad said as he pulled into an empty parking space near the entrance of the school. Aunt Rosalie parked next to us.

"I know dad," I replied as I unbuckled my seat belt. I felt my stomach churned. I have overfed myself yesterday. I had three Dall sheep, one black bear that mom had helped me take down, and a moose whose blood tasted terrible but I still forced myself to drain its blood. My dad opened my door after opening my mom's and held it open until I walked out. I placed my school bag over my shoulder and wrapped my arms around my English book.

"Nessie!" I heard a loud scream as I walked in the door of the building. I know that voice from anywhere, Felicia. I looked towards the lockers a few feet away and there, Felicia was waving her right hand to me.

"I'll see all of you at lunch." I said to my family and walked towards Felicia. "Hey," I greeted.

"Hey, were you sick yesterday? I heard you didn't try out for the play, why? Where's Jacob?" Felicia said asking a million question at a time.

"Jacob went to visit a sick friend in Washington." this was the excuse that my father came up with. "The rest of our things came yesterday so we all had to help move everything in the house." this was also the second excuse. "And I had to leave the audition because I decided that I am going to devote my time on the dance team rather than theater. Maybe next year's audition."

"Oh," Felicia said closing her locker. "You would have made a great Juliet. Did you hear that the new kid got the lead?" she asked with a bright smile.

"He did?" I knew Peyton was good and that's why I didn't tryout.

"But he denied the part." Felicia said in a whisper.

"Why would he do that?" How could he have turned the part down! He was the reason why I didn't try out in the first place! For crying out loud, what is the matter with this kid? He is definitely my own personal werewolf demon trying to make my life miserable!

"I don't know." Felicia replied. "Well here's my stop, I'll see you last period. Don't forget dance practice this after school." she said and slipped inside her first class. I continued to walk towards English class. How could Peyton have auditioned… got the role… then deny it! I think some werewolf pack is out there to get me! By not wanting me to enjoy high school.

As I was about to turn to my English class, there I saw Peyton by his locker taking his books out. His scent was as powerful as I have remembered, except this time, my body was too satisfied to even want to taste his blood. My throat, however, ached from his sweet scent. I saw Peyton turned with his eyes locked towards me. His face expressionless. I looked away from him and entered my class. He knows that I know he's a werewolf but does he know what I really am?

First two periods went smoothly, I guess because I didn't have any class with Peyton. I slipped inside the cafeteria where my family was already waiting for me. I sat down on the empty chair beside aunt Rosalie. "Here Nessie," she said sliding her trey of food in front of me.

"Thanks," I replied as I took a bite of the pepperoni pizza.

"How are you feeling?" my mom asked while she watched me eat.

"Pretty good, I'm not looking forward for next period though." I replied in a whisper.

"You can go home, take it a day at a time." uncle Jasper said with a concerned look on his face.

"Peyton is going to walk in a few seconds." aunt Alice said barely in a whisper.

"I thought you can't have visions of werewolves?" I asked.

"I can't, with you just being here, its fuzzy but with him everything just disappeared." aunt Alice replied and pressed her right index finger between her forehead. Uncle Jasper placed his left arm around her shoulder.

The cafeteria door swung open, she was right, Peyton walking in the door with a Nicolas. The two of them had become friends in an instant. My heart began to uncontrollably beat as I watched Peyton's emotionless eyes locked towards me. I looked over to uncle Jasper who gave me a comforting smile. My body began to feel at ease and my heart beat began to slow down. "thanks," I whispered and looked back to Peyton who was now seated three tables away from me, sitting directly across from me. "What's he thinking dad?" I asked in a whisper as I turned to look at my dad creasing his forehead.

"You, the images of you in the woods when he found you the other day. Pained that you didn't continue your audition for the play." my dad replied just enough for my family and I to hear.

"So its him, we got another big wolf on campus." uncle Emmett said with a booming laugh. Glares were shot towards our table. The seven of us laughed pretending that something funny had just happened. I bit my lower lip when I saw Peyton let out a smile. His smile was magnificent. I felt my cheeks flushed. I am guessing I am blushing like crazy. I watched Peyton eating his food. He went back to the lunch line to retrieve another plate. That boy sure can eat, just like Jacob. Must be a wolf thing.

"Its almost time for class." aunt Alice said in a whisper. My family starred at me.

"I'll be alright, you guys go ahead." I replied as I watched Peyton and his friends leaving the cafeteria.

"Remember, I'm just a thought away sweetheart." my dad said in a whisper and kissed my forehead. I felt my mom gave my hand a light squeeze. I saw aunt Rosalie and uncle Emmett gathering their things. Aunt Alice and uncle Jasper danced out of the room holding hands.

"I'll see you in a little bit Nessie," aunt Rosalie said giving my right cheek a light peck as she and uncle Emmett walked out of the cafeteria. My mother hesitated as my dad guided her towards the exit. I began to gather my things and walked to my next class, Biology.

Great.

Let the test of my self control begin.

I wish Jake was here. He can hold my hand and help me get through this but I have to learn that Jake can't always be there for me. I need to learn how to take care of myself without depending on my family and everyone else.

I took one more breath before stepping inside the classroom. There, sitting on his usual seat, directly in front of mine, was Peyton with eyes fixed towards me as I entered the room.

* * *

**comments, questions, critiques are welcome and much appreciated...**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Everyone!

Sorry for the late update. I was out of town for the weekend =) Anyway, **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL COMMENTS!!!** You guys ROCK!

Well... here's chapter eight! Enjoy!

xoxo

* * *

Chapter Eight

_The Party_

_Renesmee's Point of View...  
_

I quietly settled on my seat. I glanced at Peyton who was looking directly on the front board. Jennifer was not in class, I am guessing she'll be absent because she always arrive five minutes before the bell rings.

The bell rang and our teacher, Mr. Russo entered the room, "Directly in front of you is a microscope and a trey of slides. First partners to correctly identify the Epithelial cells will receive five extra points on the next test." he announced as he looked around the room. "Mr. Kapahalo, why don't you move and partner up with Ms. Cullen."

What? No!

Is Mr. Russo trying to get this kid murdered? It's hard enough as it is having him sitting directly in front of me. Now your going to get him to sit next to me?

I watched Peyton gathered his school bag and settled on Jake's empty seat. His scent became stronger than ever. "Hey Nessie," Peyton said in a whisper as he grabs the trey of slides. I tried to hold my breath for as long as I can.

"You may all begin," Mr. Russo said as he began to walk around the classroom.

"Ladies first," Peyton nervously said as he pushed the microscope directly in front of me. I took the first slide and clipped it on the stage clip. I then placed my eyes on the ocular lens.

"Simple squamous," I said in a whisper as I pushed the microscope towards him. I watched Peyton peeked on the microscope to make sure my answer was right.

"Simple squamous," he repeated and wrote down the answer on the answer sheet paper that Mr. Russo had placed on the table.

"Like I said," I said replied. I heard Peyton chuckled. Hearing him chuckle makes the tension between the two of us ease a little bit.

"So Nessie, where's Jacob?" he asked with a bright smile.

"He went to visit a sick friend in Washington." I simply replied as I watched him switch the slides.

"What part of Washington?" he questioned as he peeks on the ocular lens.

"La Push," I replied.

"Pseudostratified columnar epithilium." he said after looking at the slide. As he was about to change the slide I stopped his hand. A quickly pulled my hand away. The warmth of his hand sipped through my black leather gloves. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"May I?" I asked sliding the microscope in front of me. He was right. "Pseudostraitified," I replied.

"Like I said," he said with a half smile.

"You've been to La Push before?" he questioned keeping his eyes on the paper as he write down the answer.

"Yeah, when I was little." I replied.

"I heard La Push has this Native American tribe that still exist, the Quileutes I believe." he said changing to slide three.

"Yeah," I simply replied.

"Was Jacob a Quileute orphan?" he asked as his chocolate brown eyes meets mine. He had a silly crooked smile on his face.

"Ye-yeah." I said pulling the microscope in front of me.

He waited for my answer.

"Simple Cuboidal," I said sliding the microscope in front of him to check my answer, like he did the last time. "Want to check?"

"No, I trust you." he chuckled as he writes down the answer. I took a deep breath and his scent burnt down my throat. "So how long have you lived with Doctor Masen?" he asked.

"Since I was born." I simply replied.

"Must be hard being adopted." he said as his eyes meets mine once again. I bit my lower lip trying to keep my heartbeat on a sensible pace.

"Not really, they're the only family I have ever known." I replied.

"Do you know what happened to your parents?" he asked. Why is he so curious about my life?

"All I know is my sister was one and I was just born. My parents were… were very young when they had us and they couldn't take care of us." I definitely have to let mom in with this reason once I get home.

"Have you met them after you were adopted?" he asked. I shook my head hoping the interrogation would end. "Don't you think they're searching for you?" my parents are searching for me. Right now, my dad, is listening in on our conversation.

"I… I don't know." I replied. I need to stop his continuous interrogation. I need to turn the interrogation to him. "How about you? Any brothers or sisters?" I saw him shook his head. "Only child…"

"Yeah," he replied with a bright smile.

"Why did your family move from Hawaii to the coldest place in the U.S.?"

"My dad is in the military, we travels a lot. He and my mother left me to my grandfather who passed away a month ago."

"I'm sorry for your loss…" I said in a whisper.

"So am I…" he said looking towards the board. "My grandfather was the chief of the Kanaka Maoli tribe. I learned so much from him."

"Don't you have other family member to stay with instead of coming here in Alaska?" He should, and he should have stayed there.

"I do but… I'd rather be with my parents." he replied in a whisper.

"I think you two need to cut the chit chats and get back to work." I heard Mr. Russo said. I turned and he was standing by our desk.

"All done," says Peyton as he hands the paper to Mr. Russo. Mr. Russo scanned the paper for the correct answers.

"Well done, five points." he announced. Everyone in the room groaned. "But the rest of you have to finish your work and if you get them right, you will be awarded two extra points." Mr. Russo added as he walked around the room once again.

"So… how do you like living in Fairbanks so far?" I asked before he could ask me any questions. He let out a light laugh.

"Too cold if you ask me." he replied. He looked more comfortable and at ease. " How about you?" he asked.

"I love it, the weather is really nice." I replied. I turned and saw him starring at me with a smile on his face. "I love the snow."

"Hmn… you don't like the sun?" ha asked with a half smile. I turned to face the chalk board.

"I like the sun, I like going to the beach." growing up, I love going to the beach with Jacob, Quil, and Claire. I heard him laughed.

"Have you been surfing before?" he asked. I turned and looked at him, still starring at me.

"N-no…" I said shaking my head. "I'd love to learn someday."

"Maybe I can teach you one day." he said in a whisper as he continued doodling on his notebook. He wants to teach me how to surf? I always wanted to learn but no one ever thought me how.

I let out a chuckle and replied, "Maybe." He looked up and smiled, looking hopeful that someday we would hang out.

First day back to school and I have survived Peyton's scent. Today was Saturday and I was preparing for Felicia's birthday party. My mom and dad dropped me off the lake house that was owned by Felicia's family. There, the music was blaring and endless laughter. "We will be out there when you need us." my dad said as he points towards the woods. I was right, the two of them would be lurking around keeping an eye on me.

I grabbed the pink wrapped present that I have for Felicia. "Thanks dad, I'll call you when the party is over." I said kissing his right cheek and then mom's left cheek.

"Have fun sweetheart," my mom said as I exit the car. I closed the car door and watched my dad sped out of the driveway. I pressed the doorbell and Felicia opened the door.

"Happy Birthday!" I screamed with as much excitement as I can.

"Nessie! You came!" she said giving me a hug. We both laughed. "Come in… come in…" she said pulling my hand to go inside. There, every inch of the house was covered with pink decorations from streamers, balloons, her birthday banner, table clothes…

"Wow, very pink!" I said with a light chuckle. She smiled and blushed.

"I love pink…" she said in a whisper hiding her embarrassment in a smile.

"I didn't know," I joked. She linked her left arm with mine and guided me to the backyard where everyone was sitting on the picnic blankets that were laid out.

"Nessie, you know everyone." Felicia said as we walked passed Alicia, Jessica, and Sierra who was on the dance team with us. The three of them waved and I waved back. "I want to introduce you to someone though. I don't know if you've met him yet. He's so hot." she excitedly said as she continue to pull me pass Greg, Justin, Tara, Yvette, Chris, and JC. There, surrounded by Pamela, Theresa, Megan, Whitney, and Mary was a guy… "He's new… he's from-"

"Hawaii," I said cutting her sentence.

"You know him?" she asked with both of her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, he's in my-"before I could finish my sentence, Peyton excused himself from the girls.

"Hey Nessie," he greeted as he walked towards me.

Why is he here? This weekend was suppose to be Peyton free and I am suppose to feel like human because of this party! This is the first party I ever attended alone without any of my family members or Jacob. This was suppose to be exciting and worry free!

"Hey Peyton…" I replied in a whisper.

"You two know each other?" Felicia curiously asked as her eyes flickered between me and Peyton.

"Yeah we were lab partners yesterday and we were in Thespian club together." he said with an innocent smile. "Why did you leave the club anyway?"

"I… I had another priority." I simply replied looking away from him. "Excuse me, I need to go use the bathroom." I said with a smile.

"It's the door under the staircase." Felicia replied with a smile on her face. I bet she's happy that I am leaving her and Peyton alone. I need to go call my dad to see what I can do. I felt my cellphone vibrating inside my packet's pocket. I grabbed the cellphone and it was my dad. I bet he had just read my mind.

"Sweetheart are you alright?" He curiously asked.

"Not really, what do I do daddy?" I asked as I walk inside the house.

"When your mom was human, I used to spend as much time as I can around her and sanitized myself with her scent." I heard my dad replied.

Spend as much time as I can around him?

Sanitizing myself with his scent?

What?

That's… that's crazy!

If I spend as much as I can around him, wouldn't people think we're… I don't know, together. "Well… maybe just good friends like best friends." my dad said after reading my thoughts. But if I try to be best friends with him and hanging out with him all the time, would his scent really just become just like other human's scent? "Not really but it'll help." dad said interrupting my thoughts.

"Alright daddy, I'll try… but, can we go hunting tonight?" I asked as I watched Peyton and Felicia walking inside the house.

"Absolutely," he replied.

"I love you daddy," I said with a smile just as Felicia and Peyton walked closer towards me.

"I love you too sweetheart," he said as I hung up the phone.

"Your dad checking up on you?" Felicia asked with a giggle.

"Yeah Bella and Edward dropped me off so he was wondering if I made it okay because Bella and Edward went shopping." I lied. I was getting better at lying, not that I recommend anyone to lie.

"I'm going to go get something to drink. Do you want some?" Felicia asked me and then turned to Peyton.

"No thank you, I don't want to run back and pee again." I said with a light giggle.

"Peyton?" Felicia asked with a bright smile.

"No thank you," Peyton politely replied with a genuine smile. "I just had two cups of punch after I got here."

"Alright," Felicia said and walked away.

"So," Peyton said as he watched Felicia walking away. "Enjoying the party so far Nessie?" he asked.

"Um," I replied looking towards him. His eyes moved away from Felicia and focused towards me. "I just got here… so its pretty good so far." I replied.

"Felicia told me that they're going to play a game later." he said looking towards the glass door looking at everyone dancing.

"What game?" I asked. He turned back around to look at me.

He shook his head and said, "I don't know."

"Well that makes two of us." I laughed.

"So how is Jacob's sick friend?" he asked with a smile.

"He's doing better." I simply replied.

"That's good to hear. When is he coming back?" whenever I am around Peyton, he always ask so many questions.

"Next week I believe." I replied.

"That's some trust you have with him." he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" I asked with my eyes never leaving his.

"I mean your fifteen and so is he, I am just so amazed on how much trust you two have between each other." he replied as with his eyes turning towards the refreshment table where Felicia was filling a pink plastic cup with a punch.

"Well… first rule of every relationship is trust." I simply replied.

"I guess but who knows, what happens in La Push stays in La Push." he chuckled.

"I don't see why it's any of your business." I replied walking towards the glass door to the backyard. I left warm hands, sipping though my pink leather glove, grabbing my left hand. I turned around and Peyton had my left hand between his hands.

"I'm sorry to intrude," he said with his sincere chocolate eyes meeting mine. "I wasn't thinking."

I bit my lower lip and let out a sigh, "It's alright." I whispered.

"I'm back." Felicia excitedly said. I quickly pulled my hands away from Peyton's. "What's going on?" she asked eyeing both Peyton and I.

"Nothing," I simply replied.

"Well…" Felicia said smiling. "It's time for a game and I got the bottle." she said showing me a glass eight once coke bottle. I raised an eyebrow and Peyton let out a chuckle. "Everyone come inside, we're playing spin the bottle!" Felicia screamed.

"I can't play Felicia, I have a boyfriend." I whisper enough for her to hear.

"Well… you can watch while everyone smooch." she said with a giggle. "Plus I am hoping mine lands to Peyton or vice versa." she whispered to me.

She wants to kiss Peyton? My body began to heat up. I felt the blood on my cheeks heating up.

* * *

**Comments, questions, and critiques are welcome and much appreciated =)**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone!

Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments. Thanks to everyone to added this fan fiction on their story alert and favorite stories.

Well... here is chapter 9. Enjoy!!!

**NOTE:** once again, I made an error on the last chapter. The name of their biology teacher is Ms. Montez.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Jealousy

_Renesmee's Point of View…_

I watched everyone settling themselves on the floor of the living room forming a circle. Felicia placed the coke bottle in the middle of the circle. "Now, Nessie here wont play because we don't want to tick Jacob off." Felicia said with a giggle. Everyone laughed.

"I definitely don't want to piss him off. He can crush me into million pieces if he knows I kissed his girlfriend." JC, whose half the size of Jacob, said with a nervous laugh as he brushed his messy blonde hair.

"But I think Peyton can take him down." Justin, a short Chinese guy, said as he gave Peyton and pat on the back. I saw Peyton smiled as he glanced at me. I silently sat on the couch to watch the game.

"I don't know about that, he's bigger than me." Peyton replied.

"I'm betting on Jacob if that were to happen. No offense Peyton." Megan said as she pulled her wavy brown hair on a messy bun.

"None taken," Peyton replied in a chuckle.

"But we're not going to worry about the two of them fighting because there's nothing to fight about." Felicia smugly said.

"True," Alicia said with a light laugh.

"Why don't you tryout for the football team? Then our questions will be answered." Greg, whose in the football team but in Junior Varsity Team, said.

"Maybe," Peyton whispered.

"Lets play already!" Felicia excitedly said with a wide smile across her face. "Peyton why don't you go first?"

"It's your birthday Fel, why don't you go first." Peyton politely said flashing his beautiful-perfect white teeth.

"Fine with me," Felicia said as she reached for the coke bottle. I looked over to Peyton who had his eyes towards me. I smiled and watched the bottle spin after Felicia spun it. Felicia nervously waited for the result on who the lucky person she would kiss. A few seconds later the bottle slowed down. I watched Felicia's hopeful face as she watched the bottle slowly spun towards Peyton.

Her smile disappeared.

I looked where the bottle had landed and it landed to Justin who was sitting next to Peyton.

"Oooohhhh…." everyone teased. Felicia smirked.

That was rude.

I watched Felicia got up and walked towards Justin and gave him a light peck on the lips.

"It has to be longer than that!" Jessica said in a giggle.

"Fine," Felicia groaned and kissed Justin a longer. As they pulled away I saw Felicia wiped her lips. "Your turn Jess," Felicia said as she sat down next to Jessica.

Jessica reached for the bottle and spun it. I looked over to Peyton where Justin was whispering something in his ear. I saw Peyton let out a light chuckle. I looked at the bottle where it slowly approached towards Peyton. I saw Felicia's eyes fixed towards the bottle with a nervous look appearing on her face. The bottle landed in front of Peyton. I saw Jessica covered her mouth in shock. I could hear her heart drastically beating. I looked over to Felicia who balled her hands on a tight fist biting her lower lip. I looked over to Peyton who let out a half smile. He looked nervous.

Did he want to kiss Jessica? Was he hoping to have kissed Felicia? I didn't want him to kiss neither one of them. Actually I didn't want Peyton to kiss anyone during this game.

I watched Jessica slowly and nervously get up and approached Peyton. I never in life wished to be someone else. Right now I wish I was Jessica about to kiss Peyton. Wait! What am I thinking? I have a boyfriend, Jacob. Nessie get your head together! I saw Peyton meeting my eyes as he gets up. Jessica bit her lower lip and then let out a smile. I looked away from Peyton's gaze. I didn't want to see this. I felt my heart began to dramatically beat.

Is it over yet?

I turned my head around and saw Peyton's right hand lifting Jessica's chin while he kissed her. I saw Jessica standing on her tippy toes to be able to meet Peyton's height. I felt my body heated up. I wanted it so much to push Jessica out of the way and grabbing Peyton and speed out of the house. I saw the two of them pulling away. As they pulled away, I saw Peyton gave her a quick peck on the lips. Jessica's eyes widen, surprised, by the extra kiss. Peyton smiled and sat back down. Justin patted him on the back. The two of them laughed as Jessica absent-mindedly sat back down in her place.

After twenty minutes of the game. I watched Peyton kissed two other girls besides Jessica. One was Whitney and Yvette and both had a surprised look on their faces after kissing him. Felicia never had the chance to kiss Peyton. She was upset and decided to end the game. After she ended the game, everyone went to the backyard to dance. I danced with Jessica and Sierra the entire time. From time to time, Greg would jump in. After an hour of nonstop dancing, I went inside the house to get something to drink.

"This is not how I pictured this party to be." Felicia said as she trailed behind me.

"What? I think its an awesome party." I objected. I saw her looked outside where Peyton was dancing between Pamela and Mary.

"I really thought Peyton likes me you know but after the game. I came to realized that he's a dog." she said. I laughed from her dog comment. He is a dog because he's a werewolf. I am guessing that's not what she meant. She meant that he goes from girl to girl. "Seriously Nessie, he enjoyed kissing Jessica, Whitney, and Yvette. I could have sworn he stuck his tongue down Yvette's throat!" she exclaimed.

"Oh Fel, I'm sorry you were disappointed but you still have presents to open." I said with a smile as I approached the table full of presents. I then searched for mine. I then handed it to her. "Open it! Its from me and Jacob." She smiled and ripped the pink wrapper.

"Dooney?!" she excitedly asked when she saw the Dooney and Bourke box. I smiled and nod my head. She lifted the box top and held out the bubble gum colored medium Chiara bag. "Wow Nessie, you shouldn't have. This is very, very expensive." she said starring at the purse.

"Money is not a problem. It's the least I could do. You helped both me and Jacob not just in school but outside school. You disserve it." I replied. I felt her gave me a hug.

"Thank you!" she excitedly said. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Your opening presents already?" Sierra asked as she walked inside the house followed by Alicia.

"Yeah, look what Nessie and Jacob got me!" Felicia excitedly said as she proudly flaunt her new purse.

"Oh wow!" Alicia said as she carefully touched the purse.

"Hey everyone!" Sierra yelled. "Felicia is opening presents!"

After the Felicia opened presents, everyone began to leave. After everyone had left, I helped her clean up. "Nessie, can I ask you something?"

"What?" I asked as I tighten my purple leather gloves.

"I was just wondering," she said as she placed the paper plates inside a plastic bin. "I saw all the looks between you and Peyton tonight. I know you know that I like him but if you do. I don't mind-"

I laughed and I saw her pout.

"Fel, I'm with Jacob." I replied as I placed the plastic cups inside the plastic container along with the paper plates that she had just placed.

"Ness, were all fifteen, we cant seriously be in a relationship that will last a life time." she said with a serious look appearing on her face. "How long have you and Jacob been together anyway?"

"For as long as I could remember." I honestly replied.

"Wow… but haven't you ever thought about seeing other people?" I honestly haven't thought of that. I guess I knew Jake was for me because he had imprinted on me. I know the two of us will forever be together. I have not thought about being with anyone else but him except… now.

"N-no…" I whispered.

"I am not suggesting you two should break up. Goodness no! You two are perfect but I'm just asking." she said with a concerned look. Concerned that she might have just made me thought about breaking up with Jake.

"I know… I completely understand where your coming from." I replied showing a smile of assurance. "No worries."

After helping Felicia clean up, my parents came to pick me up. When we arrived home, my dad was convinced that I can now lightly control my thirst towards Peyton. I asked them if I could hunt alone. I have done this before when we first moved here before Peyton came into the picture. I got on my motorcycle and headed to the forest in the borderline of Fairbanks and Denali. I parked the motorcycle in the ranger's station and sped in the woods. There, I have caught three moose that gave me no problem, I don't like the taste of a moose but I don't want to take all the mountain lion because I know dad loves them too, and of course for dessert, a mountain lion, just to wash the taste of the moose out of my mouth.

I sat on one of the dead tree trunk and rest. I replayed this afternoon's events. Was Felicia right? Am I ready to settle with someone and never date anyone else besides Jake? Forever is a very long time, my family should know. My father spent nearly a hundred years searching for my mother. I on the other hand, was born knowing my other half.

What if I'll ask Jake if we could take a break and see other people? How would he feel? But how would life be like without Jake? The longest we were ever separated was three days, which was this week.

"You know… for a little girl you sure like being alone in a the big scary forest." I heard Peyton's voice said. I turned around and no one was there. "What are you doing here? Alone?" he asked. I turned and he was standing directly in front of me with the buttons from the light blue long sleeve shirt that he was wearing at the party earlier unbuttoned exposing the perfect physique.

"I should ask you the same." I asked my eyes never leaving his. I saw him smiled.

"I'm a guy," he simply replied. "I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"And you think girls can't take care of themselves from this forest? Sexiest much?" I chuckled.

"Hmn…" he said as he approached me. "You're a lot stronger than I though."

"Don't let my size underestimate you." I replied. "Honestly Peyton, what are you doing here?"

"I asked you first." he replied with a bright smile and stopping just a few inches away from me. I took in his sweet scent.

"Running," I simply replied.

"Running from what?" he asked.

"For exercise." I said taking a step back away from him. He let out a light laugh.

"And made it all the way to the peak of the forest?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. "You can run around in your neighborhood but you prefer this place?"

"What can I say, I'm a nature loving girl." I replied in a chuckle.

"Hmn…" he hummed.

"Now, your turn."

"You already know why I am here." he simply replied.

"And that reason is?" I asked.

"Same reason as why you're here." he simply replied.

"Running?" I asked raising my right eyebrow.

"You can say it like that." he chuckled. "I… I liked how you attack that mountain lion." I felt my eyes widen. He saw me. He knows my secret now.

"Your hunting." I said. He laughed and took his long sleeve off and tossed it near the bushes.

"And so are you." he replied. I looked down on his foot and he was barefoot.

"Werewolf." I said.

"You know for a vampire, you smell really good. Though your family… not so much. I don't know how Jacob could tolerate that smell." he said as his hands reached a tree branch and swung his legs and sat down on the branch.

"I'm not a full vampire." I replied as I stayed in place.

"I thought so." he chuckled. "So your dating a werewolf?"

"He imprinted on me." I said not taking my eyes off of him.

"And you believe on that whole imprinting hoo-ha?" he laughed.

"Imprinting hoo-ha?" I asked disbelief. "You don't believe in imprinting?"

"Nope," he said with a light laugh. "No one in my tribe ever imprinted. They choose who they want to be with." he simply replied swinging his legs while he sat down.

"So no one in your tribe ever imprinted?" I asked.

"Nope," he said jumping off the branch. "Though, there was one but he broke away from it. He married the woman that he loved rather than the one that the nature wants him to be with."

"Your trying to say imprinting can be reversible?"

He chuckled, "Not completely reversible, its just a matter of mind over matter."

I don't believe it, every Quileutes that had imprinted, it worked out well. Like Sam and Emily. Paul and Rachel. Happily married with children. But both Emily and Rachel are one hundred percent human. I'm not. Wait, Nessie don't think about this! Your meant to be with Jacob and Jacob alone! Forever and whenever forever ends between the two of you.

* * *

**comments, questions, critiques are welcome and much appreciated....**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone!

Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments and for the new people who added this fan fiction to their story alerts and fic =)

Well here is chapter ten!

**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Doubts

_Renesmee's Point of View…_

"I've met a Quileute werewolf before." he said as he grabs his long sleeve shirt off the ground and tossed it over his left shoulder.

"Who?" I asked.

"I was in Port Angeles visiting my parents for the summer. About five years ago I believe. I was a new wolf. Just a year old after my transformation. My dad wanted to get me out of Maui for a little while to feel normal I guess." he said with a light laugh. I smiled and watched him standing directly in front of me with his eyes always fixed towards me. I hate to admit it but I love the way he looks at me, just like how Jacob does. Like I am some kind of a treasure that he had just discovered. "When my parents went to their anniversary dinner alone, I went to eat at a local diner near our hotel. There, I met a Native American waitress. Wow was she-"

"Leah," I said interrupting his sentence.

"Yeah," he said with a light laugh. "I've never thought there would ever be any female werewolf."

"Neither do the Quileutes." I laughed.

"Hmn… but then again, I wouldn't object having a female werewolf around." he said in a chuckle. He has such a wonderful laugh. I gave his shoulder a playful punch and joined his laughter. "So, do you eat human food too?" he asked.

"Oh course I do!" I replied.

"Good, would you like to accompany me for dinner?" he asked flashing his bright white teeth.

"Dressed like this?" I asked pointing towards my ensemble, a green pair of shorts, a white muscle shirt, and green Nike pair of tennis shoes.

"I think you look lovely." he said in a whisper with a blush appearing on his cheeks which caused me to blush as well.

Wow this is awkward.

"I have a jacket in the car if you want." he said.

"Alright, where to?" I asked flashing him a smile.

"To my favorite place." he replied with a light laugh. We both sped down the forest to the ranger's

station where he clicked the alarm off of a black four door Ford F250. He opened the passenger's side of the car. "Hop in." he said with a bright smile.

"Do you mind if we can bring my bike?" I asked. He smiled and nod his head.

"I go it," he said and went to retrieve my motorcycle.

I hopped inside the car and buckled my seat belt. Peyton suddenly appeared in the driver's side. Wow, he's fast. He then buckled his seat belt and turned the car on. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied as he pulled out of the Ranger's station. He drove ten minutes away to a restaurant. "A sushi bar?" I asked while I raised an eyebrow.

He smiled and replied, "Yeah," as he unbuckled his seat belt and jumped out of the car. He then quickly appeared on my side of the car and held the door open for me. He then handed me a black hooded sweatshirt. "Incase you still want to cover up."

"Thanks," I said and placed the sweatshirt on. His scent on the sweatshirt was amazing. I just wanted to sniffed it all day.

"Shall we?" he asked as he walked beside me. When we walked inside the restaurant a short petite Japanese girl greeted us by the door.

"Mr. Kapahalo," she said with a bright smile. She knows Peyton? "Are your parents joining you tonight?" she asked looking pass Peyton searching for his parents, I guess.

"Hello Kumiko, its just me and my friend here. So table for two." he said with a friendly smile.

"Right this way," she said guiding us to the back of the restaurant inside a small private room. "Your waitress will be right with you." she said and bowed her head and closed the door behind her. Peyton held my chair back for me.

"Thank you," I said sitting down. "So you come here a lot?" I asked.

"Every other day." he said with a chuckle.

"You like sushi?"

"Yeah, especially the ones that I can't catch here." he said with a chuckle.

"So what kind of sushi do you like?" I asked.

"I like eel… sea urchin… and giant clams." he replied as he opened and menu and placed it in front of me.

"Thank you," I said and scanned the menu.

"What are you craving for?" he asked with his eyes fixed towards me.

"I'd like something cooked." I replied.

"They make a pretty good squid steak, want to try that?" he asked.

"I'm up for anything." I replied closing the menu. He smiled and a tall petite Asian girl walked in.

"Hello, my name is Wing, I will be your waitress for this evening." she said with shy smile as she hands us a hot towel. Both Peyton and I began to wipe our hands. "It's nice to see you again Mr. Kapahalo." Wing said and turned to me. "Can I interest you with something to drink?"

"I'll have a diet coke." I said with a friendly smile.

"Same, and we would like one seaweed salad, one chef special salad, and two orders of bake salmon for an appetizer." Peyton said while the girl wrote down our order on a notepad.

"Alright, I'll put that in for you and I will be right back with the drinks and to take your orders." she said bowing her head.

"Thank you," both Peyton and I said at the same time.

After the waitress left the room I placed the hot towel on the side of the table. "You know, I am only half human and I don't eat much." I said as I felt my cheeks blushed.

"I know but I do." Peyton replied with a chuckle while he writes down our order on the order sheet. I smiled and heard my cellphone vibrating on the table. I looked at the caller ID and it was my father.

"Hey dad," I said answering the phone. I showed Peyton my right index finger excusing myself.

"Is everything alright sweetheart?" he asked in a concerned tone of a voice.

"I'm fine daddy, I'm actually having dinner with Peyton at a sushi restaurant." I replied.

I heard my dad groaned. "Why?" he asked.

"He saw me in the woods and well… I got hungry for human food and so did he. He invited me and I came along."

"Nessie…" he sighed.

"I'm fine daddy, I'll be home soon." I said and saw Peyton smiled.

"Alright… fine." he sighed. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too dad." I replied hanging up the phone.

"Your dad is very worried about you?" he asked.

"You have no idea." I said in a sigh as the waitress walk back inside with our drink orders. She also left a pitcher of diet coke. She then placed a seaweed salad and a chef salad in the middle of the table. She then placed plates and small soy sauce dipping saucer in front of me and then Peyton.

"Thank you," Peyton thanked. "And here's our order," he said handing the waitress the order sheet. "and please tell Yuseki that I want my special roll."

"I will," the girl replied and smiled as she walks out the room. "I drink a lot." Peyton said as he takes a sip of his diet coke. "So tell me something Nessie, as half human, do you sleep?"

"Of course I do," I said in a giggle. "I swear, I cant stay up all night unlike the rest of my family." I saw Peyton laughing making the table shake. "So what do you like to do for fun?" I asked as I watched him sitting up straight from his chair.

"I like to go wolf and run..." he replied with a bright smile.

"How… how did you feel when you first found out you were a werewolf?" I curiously asked. His smile grew even wider.

"I knew about the legends. It skips generation since we have nothing to protect in Maui. Except from tourist." he said with a light chuckle. I smiled and he slowed down his laughter. "I was prepared and I knew what to expect. The first month was painful because it was hard to return to your human phase. I had a little trouble because I was a rebel. I wanted to be a wolf at all times, just to have an excuse to get away." He then brushed his fingers on my left hand. "You see… my parents always travel and I barely see them. They knew I was going to be a werewolf someday and they didn't want to risk bringing me somewhere, where I'll be a danger to everyone. I blamed myself for them being away all the time. I thought maybe they didn't want a werewolf for son. So I began to skip school, never do my homework, barely passing my classes, and even smoking. I thought that was the best solution to have my parents return to Maui but they never did." he sighed and pulled his fingers away. "I was too young to understand their perspective view. Now… that I am older, I am so glad to have them in my life."

"That's great to hear." I said in a whisper.

After an hour in the restaurant, Peyton drove me home. As he drove, he would glance back and forth between me and the road. "You smell really nice Nessie," he said with a warm smile.

"So do you," I replied returning the smile.

"So tell me, since you're a vampire how… how old are you?" he asked keeping his eyes on the road.

I laughed and he glanced at me. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said shaking my head.

"So how old are you exactly? Are you older than Jacob?"

"No, Jacob is older." I replied.

"And?" he asked glancing towards me.

"I'm ten." I replied as I watched his eyes widened.

"Ten? Ten thousand?" he asked.

"Nope, ten years old." I replied as I watch the speedometer lowered down. "You can take a right from here." I said pointing towards the unpaved road that leads to our house in the woods.

"How is that possible?" he asked.

"My mother was human ten years ago. He and my father married while she was still human. She wanted him to make her immortal and…" I can't tell him my parent's life story. It's their story. "Lets just say, they had a wonderful honeymoon because I am here." I said with a giggle.

"So your mother, how old was she when she had you?" he asked.

"Eighteen." I replied as he pulled into the driveway.

"Wait, your mother is still alive or did she receive what she wants from your father?" he asked as he placed the car into park.

"She's-" before I could finish the sentence I was startled when I heard a knock on my window. There, I saw my mother with a bright smile on her face and my father walking out of the house. I slowly opened the door.

"Hello, Peyton," my mother greeted with a friendly smile.

"Hello Bella and Edward." Peyton replied with a friendly smile.

"Hello Peyton," my father said as he gives me a hug. "Isn't it a little late to be out on a school night Ness?"

"I'm sorry, we just went out for dinner." I replied.

"I'm sorry about that Edward. It was completely my fault. I lost tract of time." Peyton replied.

"It's alright, thank you for bringing Nessie home." my mother said as she approached me.

"I'll go get your bike from the trunk." Peyton said as he unbuckle his seat belt.

"Don't worry about it, I got it." my father said as he walked towards the cab of the truck. I let go from my mother's hug and walked up towards the passenger's side of the truck.

"Thank you for dinner Peyton, I'll see you at school tomorrow." I said with a bright smile.

"Alright, goodnight." Peyton said and I closed the door. He then sped out of the driveway.

"Care to explain young lady?" my mom asked with her smile disappearing.

"He saw me hunting and he guessed what I am but I never told him that you two are my parents." I replied. My mom smiled and pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my forehead.

"Go inside and get ready for bed. I'll be in there in a little bit." she said and smiled.

"Alright," I replied as I sped into the house to my room.

I quickly jumped inside the shower and changed into my pajama. My cellphone rang and it was Jacob. "Hey babe," Jacob said on the other line.

"Hey," I replied in a tired tone of a voice. Hunting tired me out and plus all that dancing at the party.

"Had fun at Felicia's party?"

"Yeap, I had an awesome time and Felicia loves our gift." I said with a giggle.

"I bet she did," Jake laughed.

"So how's La Push?" I asked as I brushed my hair.

"It's great. Embry is in town. You know he had that job in Seattle." Jake said and then sighed.

"That's sounds great. You haven't seen him in like five years." I replied. I started hearing doors slamming. "Where are you Jake?" I asked.

"I'm at Sam's," he replied in a whisper.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"No," he simply replied.

"Is that why Embry is there? You guys have an emergency?" I asked.

"No… it's just… it's Sam." hesitated as he said.

"What's wrong with Sam?" Is everything alright? Is he hurt? Is he angry that they might have a new enemy?

"Emily left him this morning, along with their son." Jake said in a whisper. My knees weakened and began to shake. I felt a pair of cold hands holding me up. I turned and it was my father. "She left him a note saying that his changed and he barely has time for his only child and that she doesn't want to be here in La Push anymore. She wants to find a better life for the child. She wrote that she doesn't want him to follow her or to see their son." Oh my, how could that have happened. He imprinted on her for goodness sake! What if Peyton was right, this imprinting is a host? What if Jake and I will not end up together just like what we're suppose to? What if years from now… one of us would walk out from each other's lives leaving the other person or both heartbroken? Oh my…

* * *

**comments, questions, critiques are welcome and appreciated...**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone!

Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments about the last chapter.

Well... here's chapter eleven.

**ENJOY...**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Decisions. Decisions. Decisions.

_Renesmee's Point of View…_

"I am very sorry for that to happen." I said in a whisper not knowing what to say. Sam and Emily had been together longer than I have been in this planet. Sam had left Leah, his high school sweetheart, for Emily who he imprinted to. Sam and Emily were so in love and inseparable. I am so disbelief that something like that would happen. "How's Billy doing?" I asked changing the subject.

"He's doing great," Jacob replied sounding a little excited. "He came home this morning. He's glad to be home."

"I bet he is." I replied. Billy hates hospitals.

"Well I got to go Nessie, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright babe, bye."

"I love you," he said in a whisper.

"I love you too." I replied and slowly flipped my cellphone off. I turned to my dad and buried my head on his hard cold chest. I felt him hugged me tighter, I wrapped my arms around his waist and let my tears roll down.

"I'm sorry you have to listen through that sweetheart." he said in a whisper.

"I don't know what to do daddy, I am so confused." I said between sobs.

"There, there sweetheart." my dad said in a whisper. "Whatever your decision is, your mom and I are behind you one hundred percent and I know Jacob would understand."

"I know that dad." I said pulling away from his hug. "I do love Jacob but I am just so confused about the whole imprinting issue."

"Ness," my dad said pulling my face closer to his. "Follow your heart not your mind." he whispered and kissed my forehead. "Be with the one that makes you happy."

"Thanks dad," I said as I gave him one last hug.

"That was an interesting lecture." Peyton said with a booming laugh as we both walked out of our Biology class Thursday afternoon.

"Tell me about it. I though Ms. Montez was going to have a heart attack when she realized one of the frogs was still alive." I replied as I joined in his laughter.

"Now we know what gets her to run fast." he replied.

"Yeah," I replied and saw Coach Hunter, the football coach approaching us. "Hey coach." I greeted.

"Hey Renesmee. Tell me, when is Jacob coming home?" he asked as he creased his eyebrows hoping I would give him the answer that he wants to hear.

"This weekend I believe." I replied.

"Oh man, we need our wide receiver back for the game tonight or else were going to lose against our rival-" he stopped when he saw Peyton. "Hey son, how tall are you?"

"Five eleven," Peyton replied in a confused tone of a voice.

"How much do you weigh?" Coach Hunter asked as he examined Peyton's body.

"One eighty and three percent body fat." Peyton proudly replied.

"Have you played football before?" Coach Hunter asked with his once again, hopeful eyes.

"I did back in Hawaii." Peyton replied.

"What position?" he asked.

"Tight end," Peyton replied.

"Perfect! Can you show me what you got after school today? We could really use someone. I tried to get Jacob to play tight end but he hates blocking people." Coach said with a light laugh.

"Sure, sure." Peyton replied.

"Great, football field at three." Coach Hunter said as he pats Peyton's back and walked away.

"You play football?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Doesn't every big bad wolf?" he asked with a booming laugh.

"I guess your right," I replied with a smile.

"So if we win the game will you go to Hanks Pizzeria with me?" he asked with a wide smile appearing across his face. I nod my head and he kissed my right cheek. "I'll see you at the game Ness." he said and walked away. I touched my right cheek and smiled while I watched him walk away.

"Yuck, wolf boy kissed your cheek." I heard uncle Emmett said. I turned to my left and he was standing next to me with his eyes also fixed towards Peyton.

"Uncle Em," I groaned.

"Your not falling for a different wolf boy, are you?" he curiously asked. I linked my arm with his as we walked down the hallway.

"It's complicated uncle Em." I replied. I've never had secrets when it comes with uncle Emmett. We're so close. Though, its hard for him to keep his thoughts to himself when it comes to my dad but my dad respects my privacy if I don't want to talk about things. Sure he worries but he learned how to keep his distance.

"How so?" he curiously asked as we stopped by the door of my last class.

"I'll talk to you about it later." I replied and gave him a smile of assurance.

"Alright, I'll come over later on after your game and you young lady will explain everything." he said and walked away. I bet if he and aunt Rosalie had the chance of having a child just like my parents did, uncle Emmett would make a fun and caring father.

I walked inside the classroom and sat down on my usual seat. Felicia suddenly appeared on Jacob's empty seat. "I bought new glitters for the game today." Felicia excitedly said.

"Sounds great," I replied trying to match her endless enthusiasm.

"Oh," she said and her smile disappearing. "Sierra told me something today. She said that Jessica is planning to ask Peyton to the homecoming dance."

"Really?" Jessica is going to ask him to go to homecoming dance? Will Peyton say yes? Of course he will, Jessica is gorgeous. Plus she is one of the contestant for the freshmen homecoming maid.

"Yeah, apparently he is an awesome kisser." Felicia said rolling her eyes. " I swear its not just Jessica is going gaga about Peyton. Both Yvette and Whitney are too. Did you know Yvette turned Henry Bartholomew down when he asked her to homecoming with him?"

"What? The senior Henry Bartholomew… the captain of the basketball team?" I asked disbelief. Felicia nods her head. Henry is the main treat to win the homecoming king. He asked Yvette whose only a Sophomore to go to the dance with him and she turned him down.

Wow!

Peyton must be THAT good of a kisser.

"Yeah I overheard her talking to Sierra during lunch today. She's hoping that Peyton would ask her to the dance. Though she knows Jessica is planning on asking him." Felicia replied.

"Wow," I said in a chuckle trying to hide my jealousy. Yes, I admit it, I AM JELOUS. I know I can't be with him because I have Jacob but the whole imprinting scenario has me rethinking about everything.

"Touchdown!" the announcer announced. "Fairbanks High wins forty seven to fourteen."

The dancers and I began to dance our victory dance after our team had just won. Peyton had passed three touchdowns alone. He did a great job. With his werewolf strength as an advantage he didn't make the touchdown himself, he just passed the ball to someone else to take the victory. I can see the difference between he and Jake. Jake would make the touchdown himself instead of passing. I saw Jessica ran to the field after our victory dance. I watched her approach Peyton. I grabbed my gym bag as I kept my eyes towards them. I saw Jessica shyly talk to him. I watched Peyton's smile getting wider. His lips moved and gave her a hug.

Did he just say yes to go to the dance with her?

I swung my gym bag over my shoulder and walked towards the parking lot where my parents were waiting for me. The two of them never missed a single game, dance competitions, and pep rally that I ever performed in.

"You were wonderful sweetheart." my dad said as he takes my gym bag from me.

"I wish I could dance like you when I was human. Thankfully I didn't make a fool out of myself during my wedding." my mom said in a giggle.

"It was all about the leading." my dad said kissing the top of my mom's head. He then froze and slowly turn around. "Did you promise to go to Hanks after the game with Peyton?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yeah but I think he's going out with Jessica tonight, why?" I asked.

"Turn around." my dad said. I turned around and Peyton was approaching me.

"Hey Ness, ready to go?" he asked as he stopped a few feet away from me. He had already changed out of his football gear.

"Go where?" I innocently asked.

"To Hanks Pizzeria silly. I asked you earlier and you said yes." he said with a light laugh. "Unless, you have something else planned." I turned to my parents who smiled.

"Go right ahead Nessie, we will see you back home." my mom said and kissed my right cheek.

"Don't forget Emmett wants to talk to you when you get home." my dad said and kissed at the same spot there my mom had kissed me.

"Alright, bye." I said and followed Peyton to his truck.

"You've been to Hanks before?" he asked breaking the silence as we walked.

"No, everyone goes to Mike's Burger Palace after the game." I replied as he held the passenger's door open.

"Well, you'll like Hanks, they make great chicken alfredo pizza." he excitedly said. I hopped inside the passenger's side of the car and he closed it behind me. Peyton slowly appeared on the driver's side. "People are watching." he said with a light laugh.

"I know," I replied as I buckled my seatbelt "You know us hanging out like this, people are going to start to talk and make assumptions." I said with a smile as I watched him buckle his seatbelt.

"Let them make their assumptions but you and I know the truth." he replied turning the ignition on.

"And that is?" Oh Nessie, shut your mouth! Such a wrong question to ask. I saw Peyton glanced I me. I bit my lower lip and looked down. "I mean… friends of course."

"Friends," he whispered.

The car ride to Hanks Pizzeria was silent, I guess I should have kept my mouth shut about where we stand. Peyton and I settled on a booth in the back of the restaurant, away from the small crowd. There were no kids our age because of course, everyone was at Mike's celebrating our victory. Peyton ordered the chicken alfredo pizza. I never had that before but there's first time in everything. "Great job today." I said breaking the awkward silence.

"Thanks," he replied with a half smile.

"You took in a lot of beating."

"It didn't hurt me at all." he chuckled. "I'm built like a brick wall, remember?"

I smiled.

"You know, I am very proud of you for letting your teammates take in all the glory." I said and I heard him laughed.

"It's the least I could do." He politely said with a smile.

After dinner, Peyton drove me home. He pulled into the driveway and held the car door open for me. "I had a great time hanging out with you Ness," he said in a whisper. I stopped and couldn't help myself but gaze at the beautiful reflection of the full moon in his eyes.

"I did too," I whispered back. I suddenly felt Peyton's left index finger lifting my chin up. His face slowly moved in closer towards mine. I closed my eyes and my heart began to pick up its pace. Then, I felt Peyton's warm lips brushing against mine.

"Goodnight Ness," he whispered with his lips inches away from mine.

"Goodnight," I whispered as I slowly opened my eyes. "Wow, your getting hairy." I said after seeing the hair on his arms and face began to grow.

"It's full moon. I'm about to go wolf. I'm trying to control it as much as I can but there's never been a full moon that I have stayed human. Too powerful for my wolf side to resist. It's like two ends of a magnet." he replied with a light chuckle.

"So can you change any other time besides full moon? When I saw you in the woods I believe it was half moon." I asked.

He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Only during new moon and crescent moons are the only times I can't wolf or go back to my human form." he replied.

"You can run around like a werewolf during the day?" I asked.

"Of course, as long as I change back before new moon or else I'm screwed for a couple of weeks." he replied with a smile. "It happened oh… once, twice, or ten times." he said with a light laugh. I smiled and he gave my lips a light peck. "I'll see you tomorrow Ness," he whispered. As Peyton pulled away from me I saw directly behind him, there stood, Jacob.

"Jake," I said in a whisper.

Jake bit his lower lip and wolfed right in front of both Peyton and I and ran towards the woods.

"I'm so sorry Ness," Peyton said.

"It's not your fault." I said as I tossed my gym bag on the front porch.

"What's going on?" my dad asked as he appeared in the front door. "Why did Jacob transformed?"

"Dad, I'll explain later, can you catch up to Jake and slow him down a bit until I can catch up to him." I asked.

"Dad?" Peyton confusingly asked.

"I'll explain later Peyton, I have to go." I said as I began to run. I felt a warm hand grabbing mine. I turned and it was Peyton almost in his wolf form.

"I'm really sorry to have created this big mess and if there's-" It's not his fault. I had been so confuse for these last few days.

"It's not your fault Peyton. I'll talk to you soon." I said and kissed his cheek and ran to look for Jacob.

* * *

**comments, questions, and cretiques are welcome and greatly appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone!

Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments =)

Thank you to everyone who just recently added this fiction on their favorite fan fics and on fan fic alerts!

**NOTE:  
**

**I set a goal of trying to finish this fan fiction before I leave for a month vacation. **

So here is chapter twelve enjoy...

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Confusion

_Renesmee's Point of View…_

I tracked Jacob and my father's scent deep into the woods. I can hear Jacob growling and my father trying to calm him down. I have created a huge mess for myself. Neither Jacob nor Peyton deserve to get hurt like this. I don't deserve any of them. They're both great guys who deserve someone great in their lives; And right now, I am not the best for neither one of them.

Just a few feet away I can see my father's back facing towards me. He was standing still. There I can see Jake still in his wolf form pacing back and forth in front of my father. "Jacob I know she's my daughter but you also have to understand that she's still young." Jacob growled. "I know… I know its not an excusable action but see it in her perspective view. She only lived in this planet for ten years, you and I have walked longer and she has not experience much human things like we have." I watched Jake starred at my father for a few seconds. "I know what happened to Sam and Emily but why don't you let Nessie make the decision herself? Like what we did with Bella?" Jake growled louder. "Jacob, if you do love Nessie like you said you do, you will let her make this decision?" Jacob phased back into his human form. I turned around as he placed his clothes back on.

"Your right Edward." I heard Jacob said. I sighed and slowly walked towards them.

"Your a family to me Jacob and a big part of it too. No matter what happens you are still a part of my family." my father said and smiled and turned around to face me. "I think I'll leave you two alone." my dad said and sped up to me and kissed my cheek and then disappeared.

"Jake, I know sorry is not enough for what you had just saw." I said as I stood a few feet away from him. I watched Jacob turned his back away from me closing his eyes. "I know that you'll never for give me for-"

"Why did you do it Nessie?" he asked in a whisper.

"I… I don't know. For the last couple of days, I had been so confused." I replied shaking my head. "On what love really is and imprinting itself."

"So when I left you began to question us." he stated not asked. I nod my head. "I knew I shouldn't have told you about what happened to Sam and Emily." he said shaking his head and turned around to look at me. I couldn't bare to look at his broken hearted face. "Go, figure things out Nessie. As much as it hurts me, I want you to make the decision yourself. Either its me or Peyton. But I am going to tell you one thing though. I will fight for you and I'm not going anywhere." he said. I began to sob and felt his warm arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Jake." I said in a whisper.

"It's alright Nessie, just let us know of your decision." he said kissing the top on my head. "Come on, lets get you home. We have school in the morning." he said and we both walked home side by side.

The walk home was silent and we sped our way through the woods. Jacob followed me to my room and tucked me into bed like he always do since I was born. "Sweet dreams Nessie." he whispered kissing my forehead. I heard him let out a sigh of defeat as he walked towards the door.

"Jake?" I asked sitting up in bed.

"Yeah Nessie?" he asked turning around.

"Will you spend the night here. I know it'll make things more complicated but I would really love to hear about what's going on back in La Push." I said.

He sighed.

"As you wish." he said pulling the day bed that my parents had left for him incase he sleeps over in my room. Jake and I never slept in the same bed.

Dad's rules.

Dad said that it's ideal to save yourself for marriage, just like he did. Though its just his opinion, he had given me the option last year, I followed in his foot steps. Keeping yourself pure until committing yourself to someone is a great idea. If dad could go a hundred years of not having sex with someone, I know I can also….

Well…

Maybe not for a hundred years, just until I get married.

"So what do you want to know about La Push?" he asked as he lies down on the day bed.

"How's Claire?" I asked. I missed Claire, she and I had great time together.

"She's doing great, Quil tutors her and she's a straight A student. She's on the top of her class right now." Jake proudly said as he pulled the covers to his waist.

"How's Seth?" I asked.

"Seth would be Seth," Jake said in a chuckle. "He's getting married this winter to Sophia Call, Embry's first cousin. You do remember her don't you?"

"Yeah, she was beautiful." Sophia, a girl with olive shaped brown eyes, waist length ebony hair, slender physique, and best of all, very nice. "I didn't know Seth imprinted on her."

"He didn't, he made the choice of marrying her. Seth felt like he would never imprint and he had already fallen in love with her." Jake smugly replied. I shouldn't have brought the whole imprinting subject.

"How's Jared?" I asked quickly changing the subject.

"He and Kim are expecting their third child, a boy, the first boy." Jake replied in barely a whisper.

"That's great," I replied with a bit of enthusiasm. "How about Leah?" I know Leah doesn't get along with my mom because my mom chose to be immortal and plus she's just someone whose always angry with the world.

"She just finished nursing school." Jake laughed. Leah had finally saved enough money to go to college. While she went to college she took some anger management classes to help her control her anger and it may someday help her control her phasing or stop phasing permanently. "She woks at Forks Hospital and still single."

"I bet a lot of people are interested with her." I replied. I got to admit Leah is very beautiful.

"You have no idea. She was the one that actually took care of my dad while he was in the hospital." Jake replied closing his eyes.

"That's really nice of her." I replied.

"Nessie, I'm really tired. Can we continue this tomorrow?" Jake asked.

"Sure, goodnight Jake." I said barely in a whisper.

"Night Nessie," he replied.

I closed m eyes and I wonder what Jake is thinking right now. I know he's extremely angry about finding me kissing Peyton. But why is he so calm? What happened between he, my mother, and father years ago while my mom was still human that they haven't told me about? Now, both Jake and Peyton are waiting for my decision and my mind is still scrambled. I just don't know what to do. I want to be selfish and keep both of them but I know that's impossible. I have to choose one. How did my mother made her decision without hurting the other?

What seemed to be the shortest sleep I ever had, its finally morning and Friday. I don't want to go to school to face both Peyton and Jake at the same place. I sat up in bed and found the day bed empty. Jake had made the bed and placed it back in the corner of the room. He had left my room while I was still asleep. I quickly ran to the bathroom and did my morning routine. As I walked downstairs, I could smell a wonderful aroma. Bacon, sausages, hash browns, and my favorite blueberry pancakes and blue berry muffins. I sped into the kitchen and found my father and Jake cooking breakfast. Jake was flipping pancakes while my father places bacons on a plate.

"Smells wonderful," I said as I sat on the bar stool.

"Morning Nessie," Jake said with a friendly smile. He sure looks like he's in a good mood.

"Morning Jake," I replied with a friendly smile. "Morning dad, mom…" I said. My mom was taking out the blueberry muffins out of the oven.

"How was the game last night? I heard the team won without me." Jake chuckled as he placed the pancakes in front of me.

"The game was awesome. Everyone did a great job." I simply replied as I poured honey all over the blueberry pancake.

"Calm down on the honey Nessie, you'll give yourself a sugar rush." Jake laughed as he went to pour pancake mix on the pan. I smiled and ate my breakfast in silence.

I rode with Jake to school while my family drove separately. Jake is taking this separation better than I thought but during the drive to school, Jake was filling me in with stories about what's going on in La Push. I can tell how happy he was being back in La Push and catching up with old friends. I walked out of the car, Jake and I walked side by side, not holding hands. My family walked ahead of us. Jake and I slipped inside our first class. We sat on our normal seat. "Jake man glad to have you back," says Greg as he settled on his seat in front of Jake.

"Thanks dude," Jake said with a friendly smile.

"This is great, our team will be undefeated with you and Peyton on the team!" Greg excitedly said.

"Peyton is on the team?" Jake asked as he turns to me.

"You didn't know?" Greg asked and then smiled. "Dude, that guy is awesome! I don't know whose stronger, you or him. I think if the two of you team up, everyone else doesn't have to play." Greg added with a booming laugh.

"He's on the team?" Jake once again asked with his eyes still kept towards me. While Greg continued his story about how Peyton tackled two of their opponent's team member all by himself. Jake kept his eyes towards me.

"Doesn't every big bad wolf play football?" I asked in a whisper knowing Greg isn't paying any attention to us.

"I guess we all do." Jake replied with an expressionless face an turned to Greg. "Can't wait to see what this kid got." Jake said and I can see a grin appearing across his face.

"Oh I can't wait to watch this." Greg said with a booming laugh that reminds me of uncle Emmett's. Uncle Emmett! I completely forgot to talk to him. I guess dad gave him the 411 on what's going on but I'm sure he's still going to want to have a talk with me.

During lunch, Jake and I walked inside the lunch room side by side. It was weird because we normally make an entrance holding hands. I looked around and eyes were fixed towards me and Jake. I guess its just not me feeling like this is awkward, apparently so does everyone else in this entire school. Jake and I sat down on the table where my family were already settled. My mom slid her lunch trey in front of me. My dad and uncle Jasper slid their lunch treys in front of Jake. "How does it feel like being back in school?" uncle Jasper asked Jake as Jake took a bite of the hamburger.

"Not what I expect it would be." Jake simply replied. I looked over to my dad who looked concerned about Jake. I know, I am guilty for what is going on inside Jake's head.

Aunt Alice placed her head down on the table. "Are you alright sweetheart?" uncle Jasper asked as he rubs the back of her head.

Still with her head on the table she replied, "No… two werewolf plus Nessie in the room. It's harder for me." she replied.

I turned towards the lunch line, there I saw Peyton holding two treys of food. I watched him sit on his regular table with Justin and the rest of their friends. He had his eyes kept towards me. I saw Jake turned around and shot Peyton a glare and turned back around to eat his food.

"Jake I don't think that was necessary." my father said with still a concerned look on his face.

"Butt out Edward. It's war and this doesn't concern you anymore." Jake said as he grabs his trey of food and walked out of the lunch room.

"What was that about?" I asked as I turned to my dad. My dad swiftly got up from his chair and followed Jake without a word. "Mom?" I whispered. My mom slid to the chair that my dad was sitting on and placed her left arm around my shoulder.

"Everything will be alright sweetheart." she whispered.

I looked over to Peyton who still has his eyes locked towards me. I looked down and sighed, thinking about the mess that I have created for myself. Why does human emotions has to be this complicated? How did mom survive eighteen years of being human with all these mixed emotions?

* * *

**comments, questions, and cretiques are more than welcome and much appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone!

Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments, I appreciate it a lot! It motivates me even more to update asap =)

Thank you to everyone who just recently added this fan fiction in their favorite list and on fan fic alets!

**NOTE: I will post a page as soon as I can to answer everyone's questions =)**

Well here is chapter thirteen... **ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Jacob Vs. Peyton

_Renesmee's Point of View…_

The time for the place that I dread to go to is finally here.

Biology Class…

I slowly walked to class by myself. There, I saw Peyton already settled on his seat in front of mine. Jake is not inside the classroom yet, I wonder if he went home. As selfish as it may sound, I wish he went home so that I don't have to deal with this right now.

"Hey Ness," Peyton said as I walked pass him.

"Hey," I replied with a friendly smile. My heart began to pick up its pace. Stupid heart beat! "How was your day?"

"Probably better than yours." he said as he creased his eyebrow, concerned.

"Most definitely," I replied as I sat down on my chair. Peyton turned his body around to face me.

"I am though very sorry for that to happen. I should have controlled myself." he whispered.

"It's fine Peyton," I replied in a whisper. My throat burned as I say his name. "I take full responsibility for it but Jake and I aren't together right now. He wants me to figure things out."

"That's nice of him." Peyton replied with a half smile appearing on his face.

"Too nice I must say," I mumbled.

"Your honestly considering being with me?" he asked as his smile grew even wider. I nod my head. "Wow, I am honored. I would love to fight for your heart Ness." he said in a whisper enough for the two of us to hear.

"I don't want anyone to fight for any of my affection. I want to make this decision as efficiently as I can." I whispered back.

"Well… two wolves are in love with you Ness. Think about it, a fight is what it'll end up to and a fight with Jacob I am ready for." Peyton whispered.

Peyton is also whiling to fight for me? Oh my goodness.

"You two are not going to fight!" I snapped. Heads turned towards Peyton and I. Whispers echoed the room about a potential fight between Peyton and Jacob. Great… this is just great.

"Ness, you know its going to happen no matter what you'll do. Wolves are just too hard headed." Peyton whispered and then turned towards the door. I looked towards the door and Jacob was walking in with his eyes locked into Peyton. "I'll be at the woods tonight, near the boulder that I first saw you sitting on." he whispered enough for the two of us to hear. Jacob quietly settled on his seat right next to mine. Wondering eyes were locked towards the three of us until Ms. Montez walks in and began the class.

The tension inside our Biology class was as awkward as I have ever imagined it would. First Jacob was quiet the entire time. Second, Peyton never moved a muscle. And third, eyes wondered towards the three of us.

After class, Peyton swiftly walked out of class without saying a word to me nor Jacob. Jacob waited for me for the two of us to walk to our last class. "Edward is taking you home after school." Jacob said as we walked to our next class.

"Why?" I asked keeping my eyes on the floor.

"I have football practice." he simply replied as he stopped to let me enter the classroom first. This is a typical Jacob, always lets me enter the room first like a gentleman.

"But you don't stay for practice unless I have dance practice." I said in a whisper as I walked inside the room, where eyes turns towards us. Gossips travel fast here in Fairbanks High so literally everyone now knows something is up between Peyton, Jacob, and me.

Stupid cellphones and the texting. Why couldn't I have lived during the time daddy was my age, news travels slower then.

"Things are different now Nessie," Jacob replied as he pulled my chair back for me to sit on. "We're not together anymore, remember?"

"I know that but I thought-" before I could finish my sentence, he interrupted me.

"I'm giving you your space Nessie, what else do you want from me?" he whispered as he pushed my chair back because I didn't sit down. He then sat down on his chair.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Enough with the sorry." he said and opened his book. I sighed and sat down on my chair. Felicia cautiously sat down on her chair in front of mine and mouthed. 'Are you alright?' I shook my head and she quietly sat down. "I'm sorry Nessie," he sighed. "Look its hard as it is for me to watch you make this decision as it is. I want to give you your space. Just please stop apologizing."

"Alright," I replied in a whisper and opened my book.

After school, I saw my parents waiting for me by their car. "Jacob will be alright sweetheart." my father said as he put his arms around my shoulder.

"I hope so dad…" I whispered. I saw my aunts and uncles danced their way towards me and my parents.

"Why don't you ride with me today Nessie, your dad can take everyone else home." says uncle Emmett as he approached me with aunt Rosalie.

"Sure," I replied as I walked beside uncle Emmett. The two of us hopped inside aunt Rosalie's Mercedes.

"So tell me something Nessie what's going on between you and these wolf boys." uncle Emmett said with a light chuckle as he turned the car on and pulling out of the parking space.

"It's a long story uncle Em," I replied as I looked out the window. He kept the top up because its beginning to drizzle or else aunt Rosalie would rip him into pieces if the interior of the car would ever be damaged.

"Well… I'll drive slower." he laughed.

I couldn't help but smile, uncle Emmett is so loveable. Like a big cuddly teddy bear.

"Well… you know Peyton's scent called to me first. The more I hung out with him… the more I fell for him. After Jacob had told me about the imprinting back in La Push going wrong, I began to ponder whether his imprinting to me will last unlike… well… Sam's and Emily." I said and looked over to him. He still have the silly grin across his face.

"An apple never fall far from the three." he laughed. "So tell me, how do you feel when your around Peyton?" he curiously asked.

I bit my lower lip and replied, "I feel wonderful… my heart becomes erratic."

"Maybe something is there. Why don't you try to go out with him. Like date him." uncle Emmett suggested. I don't know if I can date either one of them nor disserve any of them at the mean time. "Like humans do, they date around before settling down."

"I… I don't know." I said shaking my head.

"Your still young Nessie, enjoy it. You have eternity to find the perfect one for you." he said placing his ice cold hand on top of mine. "Heck if it takes a hundred years like your father did," he laughed. "hundred years would pass by sooner than you think."

"I know," I replied as uncle Emmett pulled into our driveway. "Thanks uncle Em." I said kissing his right cheek.

"Anytime Nessie," he replied pulling me into one of his famous bear hugs. "I love you kiddo." he whispered.

"I love you too uncle Em. I'll see you tomorrow." I replied walking out of the car and into the house.

As I walked in the front door, I saw my dad tuning the piano and my mom sweeping the floor with the swiffer mop. A typical after school at my house. I sped upstairs and placed my school bag down on my study table and changed out of my regular clothes and into my sweats. I am debating whether to go and meet Peyton at the woods tonight or just call it a night. I am so glad it's the weekend, I don't have to feel the tension in Biology class for another two days.

I began to clean up my room, I looked over the clock and it was pass five in the afternoon. I went to my walk in closet and slipped on a pair of blue jeans, a baby blue sequin top, and a pair of black flip flops. I then pulled my hair up on a ponytail. I said goodbye to my parents and borrowed my dad's Audi and drove to the woods to meet Peyton. Maybe uncle Emmett was right, date around before committing to someone.

I pulled into the ranger's station and ran deep into the woods. There, sitting on the boulder that I once sat on, was Peyton, with his back away from me. He stood on the boulder and turned around with a wide smile across his face. I couldn't help myself but return his smile. He looked so magnificent with the sun just barely setting behind him.

"I knew you would show up," he said as he jumped down and began to approach me.

"I couldn't help myself." I replied as I felt him pull me into a hug. Just like Jacob's hugs, I felt safe and warm. My heart began to pick up its pace once again. I can also feel and hear Peyton's fast beating heart. As we pulled apart from the hug. I felt him held my right hand to guide me towards the boulder. We sat down and watched the sunset. I looked over to him and saw a dark bruise on his shoulder. "What happened?" I asked as I touched it.

He smiled and let out a chuckle, "Jacob tackled me during practice."

"Are you alright?" I asked disbelief that Jacob would do such a thing.

"I'm fine, I think the other guys and coach loved watching us roughing it out on the field. Coach never stopped us. He was happy that Jacob is finally tackling people. Well, in this case, me." he replied as he shakes his head still with the silly smile embroiled in his face. "It hurts for a bit, Jacob is stronger than I thought he would be." he chuckled.

"He's been a wolf longer than you." I replied in a whisper. Goodness, Jacob really needs to control his temper around others.

"It doesn't matter," he said lifting my chin up to meet his face. "I'm fine. I heal quickly remember?"

"I know," I replied. "Its just that I don't want the two of you to fight."

"You didn't say anything about playing football." he chuckled. I playfully hit his bruised shoulder. "Sorry," he said as he takes both of my hands and kissed it. My skin tingled for the warmth of his breath on my skin. "Ness, it's the only way for Jacob and I to let out frustration out without causing a scene."

"I know…" I sighed and looked away. I felt Peyton kissed the top of hair and then my right cheek.

"I hate to say this Ness but I'm about to wolf." he whispered. I turned around and saw his face began to cover with hair. I looked up on the moon and it was full. I turned to Peyton and he was replaced with a humongous black werewolf.

"Wow…" I said as I took my right hand and touched his left cheek. Peyton closed his eyes. I wrapped my arms around his huge neck and kissed his cheek. Peyton laid down on the ground and I sat down and leaned against him. His fur is so warm just like Jacob's. I remembered growing up loving the warmth from Jacob's fur whenever he wolf. I would always ask him to go wolf so that I can fall asleep next to him… all warm and cozy… Jacob…

* * *

**comments, questions, cretiques are welcome and much appreciated!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hello Everyone,

Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments. I know everyone is waiting on what Renesmee's decision is... There's about 2-3 more chapters left.

Well... here's chapter fourteen enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Rene

_Edward's Point of View…_

It's difficult watching my daughter struggle and confused about love. I wish I could make the decision for her. If I can, I would choose neither and keep her as my sheltered baby girl forever. I know Bella feels the same about this situation also. Just three years ago, Renesmee never worried about boys. All she worried about were clothes, learning how to play the grand piano, saving the population of mountain lions- which I don't understand because she likes them as well, and wanting to be a doctor just like Carlisle. Oh how my miss my little girl. I guess I just have to learn to watch her go through this so called teenage years.

"Love, Alice is coming cover." I told my beautiful wife who was vacuuming the staircase.

"I didn't hear the phone ring." Bella replied turning the vacuum off and putting it away in the brooms closet. I smiled and pointed on my head. No need for phones in this house. Sometimes Bella forgets that I can read minds. I guess because I still cant read hers! "Oh," she said and her smile disappearing. "I guess I'd have to change." she said pointing at her ragy brown sweat pants and a baggy white t-shirt. Even as a vampire Bella hated dressing up especially around the house. But if she doesn't change by the time Alice gets here, Alice would throw a fit and she would take Bella into one of what Bella calls, 'Shopping from Hell.' But most of the time, I thank Alice for all the sexy lingerie she buys for Bella. It adds spice to our love life!

"Edward!" Alice screamed from the top of her lungs as she swung the door open.

"I'm in the living room Alice!" I replied.

"I just had a vision of Bella wearing those nasty clothes!" she shrieked. "Bella you better get your butt down here!"

"I don't know what you mean Alice." I innocently replied. From time to time, I have to spare Bella from one of Alice's crazy shopping trips.

'_Don't play dumb with me Edward!' _she thought as she shots me a glare.

"Hey Alice," Bella said appearing next to me wearing a lacey red lingerie and barefoot. Whoa! Thank you, Alice! "You kinda interrupted us from something." Bella shyly said as she place her red silky robe.

"But… but I saw it in my vision. You were wearing those hideous sweats." Alice said shaking her head.

"Are you alright Alice?" Bella asked as she mouthed 'thank you' to me.

"No…" Alice whispered as she sat down on the couch. "I hate this, I wish I have your special gift Edward. I'd rather hear people's thoughts than being blinded by wolves and Nessie."

"I'm sorry you feel like that Alice." Bella said as she sat down next to her to comfort her.

"But Peyton is the weirdest case of them all." Alice said shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" Bella questioned. I took a few steps closer to them trying not to be distracted by my super sexy wife's outfit.

"When he first came to school, I didn't think any different of him. I saw a vision of him, him talking to Nessie. Then the following week, everything disappeared. Its weird." she replied.

Can that be possible? Alice having visions of Peyton? Is there anything about this particular wolf we don't know about? Is he even a werewolf? Can he be? Can he be a real werewolf? I have read things about real werewolves before. Unlike Jacob, they can only phase based on the moon and full moon is when their at their strongest… two weeks of the month, they're human… having vulnerability to silver weapons? Impossible! He's Native American and Native Americans takes after shape shifters!

_'What are you thinking Edward?'_ Alice asked in a thought. She must have noticed the look on my face.

"He… he might be the real thing. A real werewolf." I replied.

"Werewolf who phase based on the phases of the moon?" Alice asked in a confused tone of voice.

"Think about it Alice. You had a vision of him the first week he arrived at our school. Nessie and Emmett found him in the woods in his wolf form. You can have visions of anything but the were wolves and half breads." I explained.

"Possibly," Alice said in a whisper.

After talking to Alice and realizing what kind of a werewolf Peyton is, I looked up the clock and it was eleven thirty. Where is Nessie? She has not come home yet. I reached inside my pocket and flipped my cellphone open and dialed her number. It rang three times until Nessie picked up. "Oh my goodness Daddy! I lost track of time, I will be home right away." she said in a panic.

"Alright," I replied and flipped the phone off.

_Renesmee's point of view…_

"I have to go Peyton," I said sitting up. He and I had fallen asleep and Peyton is still in his wolf form.

"So is Edward your father?" he asked. I was surprised that he can talk while he was in still in his wolf form.

"You can talk?" I surprisingly asked.

Peyton let out a booming laugh, "What do you want to hear from me? Growls and howls?" he asked still laughing. I gave him a playful punch. "I'm sorry," he said as he lowered his nose to my level. I gave his nose a light kiss. "So Edward is your father?" he asked.

"Yes, and Bella is my mother." I replied.

"I should have guessed that because you look so much more like Edward rather than Bella." he said.

"I know," I replied and began to walk back to my car.

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow Ness?" he asked as he walked beside me.

"I… I don't know what my family is planning for tomorrow." I replied as I hopped on the driver's side. "Can I call you?" I asked.

"Definitely," he replied with a bright smile spreading across his beautiful wolf face.

"Bye," I said as I started the car and closed the door.

When I arrived home, my father was standing in front of the front door with a worried look across his face. I quickly jumped out of the car and walked up to him. "I am so sorry daddy, I had fallen asleep, I swear nothing happened." I said as I approached him.

"I trust you Nessie, I wish you could have called though." he replied.

"I know, I know." I replied as I gave him a hug. I looked up to him and he wrinkled his nose. Oh wolf smell. "Do I smell that bad?"

"Yeah, why don't you take a shower and go to sleep. I'll talk to you in the morning." he said kissing the top of my head.

"Is everything alright dad?" I asked as I examined his face.

"Renesmee! How's my favorite granddaughter?" Is that grandma Rene's voice? I looked passed my dad and sure enough, grandma was behind him. What is she doing here? I thought she and Phil live in Hawaii now. Then again she doesn't know I am really her real granddaughter. All this time, she thought I was just my dad's niece who he adopted because my "real" parents were deceased.

"Grandma!" I screamed with as much enthusiasms as I can and gave her a hug. Rene looked so youthful and dressed like one too. "When did you get here? How long are you staying? Did you bring me a present?"

"Slow it down a bit little missy. And what are you doing out so late? Does Edward and Bella let you go out and about like this all the time?" She asked as she shot my father a glance.

"Of course not! I just lost track of time. Which reminds me, am I grounded?" I asked as I turned to my father. My father creased his forehead probably not liking what grandma is thinking.

"Two weeks," my dad said. I sighed and sat down on the couch next to my mom.

"Fair enough," I replied.

"Well… this might cheer you up," says grandma as she hands me a silver wrapped box. "Happy late birthday sweetheart." she said. I jumped up from the couch and grabbed the present from her and excitedly open the box. I can hear grandma laughing. When I opened the box, nestled inside was a dream catcher. "This is beautiful, thank you grandma!" I said giving her a hug.

"I wished Bella was this enthusiastic whenever she receives a present." grandma said as she smiled towards my mom.

"That's what makes Nessie and I opposite." my mom simply replied.

"I traded my scarf for that from a tribe in Hawaii. I believe their tribe was called-"

"Kanaka Maoli." I said interrupting her sentence.

"Wow you've reading about the native tribes again, haven't you?" she asked kissing the top of my head.

"Kinda," I replied as I examined the detail of the dream catcher.

"Speaking of native tribes, where's Jacob? I thought he lives with all of you." grandma said as she looked around.

"Mom, why don't you go get some rest." my mother said as she gets up. "You had a long trip and Nessie here needs to get her butt to bed because its pass midnight." my mom said as she approached us. Why did she just ignored the question about Jacob. Where is Jacob anyway?

"Goodnight," I said as I gave my dad a kiss on the cheek. "Night mom," I said kissing my mom's cheek. "Night grandma," I said kissing my grandma's cheek and walked in human pace to my room.

The following morning, I was woken up the bright sunlight that exposed through my window. I guess today my entire family would be staying in because grandma Rene is here. I quickly jumped into the shower and got dressed. When I walked downstairs, there I saw grandma Rene doing yoga poses in the living room. I am guessing yoga is her new hobby. "Morning grams," I said approaching her.

"Morning Ness," she said with a bright smile. "what are you doing today?"

"I… I don't know." I replied returning her smile.

"Well, want to go into town and go shopping?" she asked as she folds her yoga mat.

"Sounds good, how long are you going to be in town for grandma?" I asked.

"I don't know yet." she replied in a whisper.

"Is everything alright grandma?" I asked examining her miserable face.

"Oh Nessie, I'm fine sweetheart." she said as she placed her left arm around my shoulder and gave my cheek a peck. "So why don't the two of us go and you can show me around town. Edward told me that you got your license this summer and with both Edward and Bella sick this morning. You can be my tour guide." she said with a bright smile.

"It would be my pleasure grams." I replied.

"Alright, go get dressed and we can go grab breakfast." this is my typical grandma Rene, she's an awful cook and she knows not to risk trying to cook anymore. Thank goodness Phil is a great cook. I changed into my jeans and a baby blue tube top. I grabbed my jean jacket on the way out of my room and met grandma Rene in the living room.

"Ready!" I excitedly said as I met her by the door. "Wow grandma, you look really… um… warm." I laughed. She was wearing a white pair of jeans and a huge puffy green jacket. "Its not that cold out grams, the sun is up."

"Our definition of warm is completely different." she said showing a frown.

"Grandma, trust me. Its not that cold outside." I said trying to pull the scarf from her hand away. "I'll go get one of mom's jacket." I said as I jog to the coat's closet. I grabbed mom's yellow peacoat and jog back to grandma. "Here," I said handing it to her. She sighed and took the heavy coat off and threw it on the couch. She then placed the peacoat on and I handed her, her scarf back.

"Happy?" she asked with a smile. I smiled and nod my head. I grabbed the set of keys for dad's car and we both went to the garage and drove away. During the drive to the restaurant, grandma had her eyes fixed towards the road. She looked lost and concerned about something. Whatever it is, I hope everything is alright.

* * *

**comments, questions, cretiques are welcome and much appreciated...**


	15. FAQ

As promised I am answering the questions that bothers or confuses everyone.

**Questions and Answers**

1- **The charters last names are not Cullen anymore?**

Whenever the Cullen family moves to a different location they go to J. Jenkins to change their lastnames.

Jasper and Rosalie are now known as Swan.

Edward, Alice, and Emmett are now known as Mason

Bella and Renesmee are known as the Cullen

Carlisle and Esme are known as Mason

2- **Did Peyton imprint on Renesmee?**

No, Peyton didn't imprint on Renesmee. Though Peyton's tribe doesn't believe in imprinting, imprinting has happened in his tribe but the Kanaka Maoli believes that one should follow their own hearts desire.

3- **Is Peyton Renesmee's singer?**

Yes, Peyton is Renesmee's singer. This is why she's confused about her feelings.

4- **Renesmee's venom coated teeth? HUH?**

No, Renesmee doesn't have venom. I know that from breaking dawn. I guess I should have explained it clearer.

I did write non-venom coated teeth on the chapters, right? Its just an emphasis to make the story even more interesting and I guess that didn't work out well… it just confused everyone, sorry.

5- **Why is Renesmee wearing gloves?**

I know Renesmee can control her special gift when she touch people but I had her wear a pair of leather gloves, just for percussion. Just like Rouge in x-men, lmao.

6- **Is Peyton a different wolf than Jacob?**

Yes, Peyton is a werewolf not a shape shifter than Jacob. Payton has weakness and he can only transform based on the phases of the moon.

7- **Why did Alice not realize something was wrong with Peyton in the beginning?**

Like I said, Peyton phase based on the moon. For two weeks in two months, he's human and Alice can easily be around him.

**Author's note:**

1- I don't own the characters except Peyton who everyone despise for ruining Nessie and Jacob's relationship lol.

2- I know not every chapter is perfect. I have my flaws too lols and thank you so much for being honest. It means a lot to me. It helps me correct myself in the future chapters.

3- Thank you so much for all the constant reviews. Especially with this being my first fan fiction.

xoxo


	16. Chapter 15

Hello everyone!

Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments. Thank you to everyone who just recently added this fic to their favorites =)

Well here is chapter fifteen... enjoy!

xoxo

**NOTE: **Don't forget to check out my main page, I have posted links to the pictures of how I invisioned the three main characters would look like =)

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

The Fight

_Renesmee's Point of View…_

After a fun shopping spree with grandma Renee we arrived home, and it was twilight. My mom and dad were "not sick" anymore. Grandpa Carlisle, grandma Esme along with my aunts and uncles were in the backyard having a barbeque. Grandma Renee and I joined them.

"What is your secret Esme, you still look so young." I heard grandma Rene asked grandma Esme. Grandma Esme laughed.

"I guess restoring houses helps preserve my youth." grandma Esme laughed.

"I guess so," grandma Renee replied with a chuckle and then took a bite of her hamburger. "Edward, this is delicious." she comments.

"Thank you Renee," my father said with a bright smile. His smile disappeared when he met my grandfather's eyes.

"Nessie, why don't you go call Jacob. He's been working on that engine all day." says my father with his smile reappearing.

"Okay," I replied getting up and walked towards the guest house. I wonder what's going on. I focused my hearing towards my family as I walk.

"Edward told me that you needed to talk to me about something important Renee." I heard grandpa Carlisle spoke.

"Yes Carlisle. I didn't mean to impose but I don't know who else to turn to." grandma Renee replied.

"What is it?" grandpa Carlisle asked.

"I have called Bella and I told her about the situation. She's my only daughter and she disserved to know the truth. Phil is taking it really hard. Lately he's been doubling his training hours. He might get traded to the Yankees you know." I heard grandma Renee's voice said with a light laugh. "I guess its for the best. I know I should have called before I arrived here but it has gotten worse Carlisle. I am hoping you can recommend someone-"

"Hey Nessie," Jacob interrupted my eavesdropping.

"Hey Jake, my dad wanted me to call you for dinner." I replied as I nervously look at him. Its hard to look at Jake knowing that there's a great possibility that he and I wont be together anymore.

"Alright," he replied as he walked out of the house. I tried to listen in to my grandparent's conversation once again.

"Yes Carlisle, thank you." grandma Renee said. I saw her hug grandpa Carlisle. As she pulled back from the hug my mom sat down beside her, comforting her. Grandma Renee wiped the tears off her eyes when she saw me approaching her. "She's a beautiful girl. Too bad she never had the chance to really get to know her parents but," she then turned to my parents. "You two did a great job raising her. She's so happy and full of life." she then turned to Carlisle and Esme. "And the two of you are great role models for these kids. I couldn't thank the two of you to have taken such great care of my Bella."

"It's our pleasure," grandma Esme replied.

"So when am I going to expect a grandchild from the two of you?" grandma Esme asked with a smile spreading across her face.

"Mom…" my mom groaned.

"What? You two had been married for ten years and no grandchild." grandma Renee asked. My mom kissed her cheek and smiled.

"Did we miss anything?" I asked as I sat down next to grandma Renee.

"Nope, and you young lady have to go get cleaned up and get ready for bed." my mom said with a smile.

"Do I have to?" I groaned.

"Yes," my mom firmly replied. I nod my head and got up.

"I'll be up in a little bit to say goodnight." my dad said with a smile.

"Alright." I replied and walked inside the house.

After the barbeque, my grandparents, aunts and uncles went back to their home. I can hear my parents along with grandma Renee in the living room. "We are more than happy for you to stay with us for as long as you want Renee." I heard my father said.

"Thank you Edward," grandma Renee replied. "But I think I'll take that offer from one of Carlisle's colleagues by moving back to Phoenix."

"Are you sure mom? You are welcome to stay here with us. Carlisle can find a way for you to… to make things better." my mom replied.

"Grandma? What's going on?" I asked appearing in the room.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"Come sit with me Nessie," she said as she pats on the cushion besides her. I sat down beside her and she placed her left arm around my shoulder. "I don't want you to worry because I believe that everything will be alright." she said and kissed my forehead. "I have leukemia. I was diagnosed five months ago."

"How can that be?" I asked as I felt tears began to form in my eyes. "your so full of life and-"I got up and turned to my father who wrapped his arms around my mother's waist. _Does this mean grandma Renee is going to die soon_? I saw my father nods his head. _We can stop this, we can turn her into one of us and she doesn't have to die. _My dad creased his forehead and shook his head. "this is not fair!" I yelled and ran to my room.

"Renesmee!" grandma Renee called. I ignored her calling my name and locked my bedroom door. This is not fair, one of the people who means so much to me in my life is going to disappear. This is unfair! I barely get to spend time with grandma Renee because she doesn't like the cold she prefers living somewhere warm.

"Nessie? Are you alright?" I heard Jacob's voice sounded by my window. I walked towards the window and opened it. He quickly climbed inside and pulled me into one of his bare hugs. "Shhh… it's alright Nessie." he said rubbing my back.

"Oh Jake, this is so unfair," I cried.

"I know, I know." he whispered and kissed the top of my head. "Listen its part of life. You just have to make the best of every situation." he said showing a weak smile.

"Why are you so nice to me after what I have done to you?" I asked as I gently pull away from his hug. He sighed and sat down on the day bed.

"Because… I am in love with you. Always have and always will and its not imprinting talking Nessie, it's what my heart feels." Jacob said as he takes my right hand.

"Renesmee?" I heard my grandmother's voice sounded on the other side of the door.

"Call me if you need me." Jacob whispered as he kiss my forehead and jumped out the window.

"Yes grandma?" I replied as I watched the wind blowing my white silk curtains.

"Please open up." she whispered. I sighed and opened the door. She quickly pulled me into a hug. "I am so sorry for surprising you like this." she replied.

"Grandma?" I asked as I looked into her eyes.

"Yes sweetheart?" she asked.

"If you don't mind me asking… how… how long do you have left?" I asked. She smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Two years maximum." she replied.

"Well then… I want to live with you." I replied as I hugged her.

"What?" she confusingly asked. "As much as I'd love for you to stay with me. Your parents will never allow that." she whispered.

"I'm sure we can all work something out. I really do want to spend time with you grandma." I replied. Grandma Renee sat down with me on my bed.

"Renesmee, sweetheart. You have school and you just moved to this place. Plus wouldn't you miss you parents? Your aunts and uncles? And your friends?" she asked.

"I do but, don't you want to spend time with me also grandma?" I asked. "I want to keep you company while you move back to Phoenix and while Phil is working in Hawaii."

"What about you come and see me every holiday and spend summers with me?" she asked with a bright smile appearing on her face.

"Winter break is next week, can't I come with you?" I asked.

"If your parents agree." she replied.

"I love you grandma." I whispered giving her a hug.

"I love you too Renesmee." she replied.

The rest of the weekend, I have spent it with grandma Renee. It's now Monday and time to go back to school. Well… at least to me, Jacob who grandma thinks is working as a mechanic at the local garage, my aunts and uncles who too, she thought were going to work but all five of them are going to school today except my parents who stayed home with her. They told her that they took off from work because she's in town.

"How long will you be in Phoenix?" Jacob asked as he drove to school. My parents agreed for me to spend the winter holiday with grandma Renee in Phoenix for two weeks and be home to ring in the new year with my family.

"Two weeks." I replied.

"Excited?" he asked with a bright smile.

"Ecstatic," I replied showing him a smile.

"I'm going to miss you Nessie." he said as he slowed down the car.

"I'll miss you too Jake." I replied in a whisper.

"Listen take care of yourself and please don't fall for another wolf because it'll make things even more complicated as it is." he replied with a chuckle. I gave his right shoulder a playful punch. "I'm serious, maybe Phoenix has wolf packs too. Hawaii did." he said still laughing.

"Jake…" I sighed.

"Sorry," he said adding one last chuckle. Jacob pulled into an empty parking space next to aunt Rosalie's Mercedes. "There goes blondie, time to ruin her day." Jacob said as he flashed a devious smile.

"Jake, I wish you and aunt Rosalie would get along." I sighed.

"Never," Jacob chuckled as he walked out of the car. I walked out of the passenger's side and walked towards aunt Rosalie who was waving to me.

"Goodmorning Nessie," she greeted with a bright smile.

"Goodmorning aunt Rosalie." I said giving her cheek a light peck.

"Emmett, Alice, Jasper and I are going hunting tonight, would you like to join us?" she asked.

"I have dance practice aunt Rosalie. Maybe next time." I replied.

"That's fine sweetheart." she replied still with her beautiful smile. "I'll see you later." she said walking away with uncle Emmett.

_Jacob's Point of View…_

Walking down the halls of Fairbanks high today is extremely difficult. First, everyone now knows Nessie and I are no longer together. Second, constant stares and flirtations from girls that I am not interested on. And third, this werewolf who Nessie is also in love with is in my football team. Well… the third one isn't so bad because it's the only time I get to let out my anger and frustration against this wolf.

After school, football practice resumed as it normally does. After twenty minutes of warming up. I placed my helmet on and jogged towards Coach Hunter. "Hey coach!" I called. He turned around continuing to look at his clipboard examining the play he wants to run.

"Yeah Black?" he asked still with his eyes fixed towards the paper.

"I want to try a different position." I announced. He quickly looked up to me with a bright smile across his face.

"And what position would you like to try?" he asked.

"I want to try defensive tackle." I replied. His grin grew even wider.

"I thought you'd never ask." he said as he pats my back. He took his whistle and blew on it. The entire football team gathered around him. "Listen, lets try something different today." he said as he looks around the huddle. "Jenkins, why don't you sit this one out and Black defensive tackle." everyone gasp hearing that I am willing to play defensive tackle rather than my normal position. "Now… lets see how this go." Everyone went to the field to huddle with their teams.

"Listen Jake, take Peyton and everyone else knows their man." says Jose, the defensive team captain.

"Got it," I replied as I placed my mouth protector on. Jose gave me just what I wanted.

"This will be interesting," I heard Jose told one of the guys. I couldn't have agreed more. We all went into formation. There, to my left I saw Peyton. His eyes locked towards mine. _Your going down punk. _

"Ready… set…" I heard the quarter back said as I crutch down on a tackle position. I could hear Harold Johnson, whose on a crunch down position directly in front of me, lets out sets of nervous breaths. He's afraid of me tackling him. He should be because he's just a mere human. I want that wolf who still has his eyes locked towards me. I didn't hear the quarterback snap the ball. I just felt Harold's body slamming against mine. It didn't do any damage to me. I pushed him down and saw the football landed in Peyton's hands.

**BINGO!**

I ran in a human speed towards Peyton who didn't have a chance to turn. I slammed my body against his, causing the two of us to crush into the ground. "That's where you're going to stay at while your in this team, pup." I said as I get up. I can hear "oooohhh" and "ahhh" as I take my helmet off. I walked back towards my teammates with shock looks spreading across their faces. I turned around and saw Peyton getting up revealing hole on the ground from the impact of our bodies. I saw Coach dropped his pen and his jaw dropped.

"Are you two okay?" Coach finally said as he shakes his head.

"Never better!" I heard Peyton said in a chuckle. Hmn… I am just warming up.

"I think you had just found the perfect position Black." coach Hunter proudly said. "Kapahalo, why don't you try offensive tackle and don't let Black pass you. Lets run that play again." coach said as he blew his whistle. I laughed as I placed my helmet back on and went to my position. This kid needs to be taught a lesson, a lesson to never come near another man's girl.

"Not bad for a senior citizen wolf." I heard Peyton said as he crutch down to face me.

"Lesson one pup, never mess with an older and more experienced wolf." I replied as I placed my mouth protector on. After the quarter back snapped the ball, I launched my body against Peyton and we met halfway. We both fell on the ground leaving a bigger hole on the ground as before.

"This is awesome! We're going to be unstoppable for this game!" coach excitedly said.

"Lesson two," I said as I pin Peyton down. "Never let your guard down. You'll never know when a wolf would launch at you." I then got up to joined my team.

"Dang Jake, how many energy drink did you drink today?" Jose laughed.

"Enough to helplessly pin Peyton down." I proudly said. Everyone laughed and we walked back to formation.

"I think you need to be thought some new lessons gramps," Peyton said in a chuckle.

This kid never gives up.

"Bring it junior." I laughed. I heard the snap of the ball and sooner than I thought I was pinned on the ground with this bastard on top of me. Oh no he didn't.

"That's how us youngster do it these days." I heard him say in a laugh. I got up and look at my jersey, it was rip. I grabbed Peyton's jersey and he did the same with mine.

"You didn't just rip my jersey." I said.

"Black! Kapahalo! Cut it out!" Coach yelled.

"Maybe I did," he replied with his face turning serious. "Is this is why you like tackling me so much because you cant take the fact that Nessie is in love with me not you?"

"Excuse me? She was only nice to you because she didn't want to kill you." I replied. I heard the coach Hunter's whistle echoed. Both Peyton and I ignored it. "Think about it pup, its charity work."

"Charity work? She kissed me." he laughed. I am trying to hold myself together to not smash this stupid werewolf's face.

"Ha! I highly doubt she made the first move." I replied as I examined the permanent smile on his face.

"Really? Is that what she said?" he asked with an eyebrow's raised. "She called me last night asking if I can drop her home today. She's introducing me to her parents… Edward and Bella?" I grind my teeth together trying to hold my anger back. Edward has betrayed me. He said that everything will be alright and that he's always by my side. And Bella… She's suppose to be my best friend and she's whiling to have this wolf walk inside her home and replace me with him? I think not!

I balled my right hand into a tight fist and sooner than I thought, my fist landed in Peyton's left cheek. I felt Peyton returned the punch and I tried to control my phasing as the two of us tackled each other to the ground.

* * *

**comments, questions, and critiques are much apreciated... **


	17. Chapter 16

Hello Everyone!

Thank you so much for all the wonderful feedbacks! Thanks to everyone who recently added this fanfic to their favorites =)

**Author's note: **I have written the ending of this fanfic.

Well ENJOY!!!

xoxo

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Left Behind

_Renesmee's Point of View…_

"And Nessie you and Felicia do your solos after this note." says Meghan, our dance team captain, during practice. "Lets try this again," she said as everyone went back to formation. "one… two-"

"Nessie come quick!" I heard a male's voice sounded. I turned and it was Greg whose still equipped in his football gear.

"What is it?" I asked leaving the formation.

"It's Jacob and Peyton!" he replied with an alarmed tone of a voice. Jacob and Peyton? What could have happened? Are they okay?

"What's going on?" I asked jogging towards him. He grabbed my left hand and pulled me to run faster. I wish I could run in my vampire speed but that would give away my family's secret. I used my vampire 20/20 vision and there, I saw in the middle of the football field Peyton and Jacob wrestling as coach Hunter and his staff trying to pull them apart but the two of them kept on grabbing on each other and they're both stronger than the entire football staff combined. Oh my goodness, I was afraid things would end this way. I am surprised Jacob hasn't phased yet. I know Peyton wont phase unless the moon is out but Peyton is at his strongest today because its still full moon. "Jake! Peyton! Stop!" I yelled as Greg and I approach them. "Jake! Peyton! Stop!" I continued.

"Renesmee back away!" coach Hunter said as he tries to pull Jacob but it was no use. Instead Jacob has dragged him along as he and Peyton kept on hitting each other with full force. I can see blood running down their mouths and noses but they still wouldn't stop. I stopped and took a deep breath trying to resist Peyton's blood. His blood is even more stronger because it out in the open.

"Stop!" I yelled as I felt tears began to roll down my cheeks. I saw Jacob stopped and turned to me. His eyes full of regret.

"Nessie," he whispered and Peyton hit him knocking him down on the ground. Peyton turned and saw me.

"Ness," he whispered. I shook my head and ran away.

"Nessie!" I heard Jacob's voice calling. I wiped the tears off my eyes as I ran towards the gym. "Nessie," Jacob said pulled me into a hug. "I am really, really sorry…" he whispered. I hit his chest as hard as I can and suddenly buried my face in his hard stoned chest and cried. "Nessie, I am very sorry." he said crying along with me. "I didn't mean to lose my temper. Oh Nessie please forgive me." he said pulling me in an even tighter hug.

"Jacob Black!" called coach Hunter.

Jacob sighed.

"I am in a heap of trouble," he whispered as he slowly let me go. He turned around to face coach Hunter. "Suspension?"

"I should have you expelled! You threw the first punch Jacob, you should be expelled!" he furiously replied. He then stopped and stared at Jacob. "Your… your healed." he said in a whisper.

"Fast healer," Jacob replied in a whisper as he wiped the blood off this face with his hands.

Coach Hunter shook his head. "I am sorry Jacob, both you and Peyton are not playing at the game this Friday and you have three weeks of morning detention and Peyton has two weeks."

"Fair enough," Jacob replied in a sigh.

"I want the two of you to try to get along! You two are the best players I have seen in my entire coaching career and I know you two have a great future ahead of you. I don't want you two to mess that up." he firmly replied.

"Thanks coach," Jacob replied as he turned to me then back to coach Hunter. "Do you think I can go home?"

"Go right ahead, detention starts tomorrow morning at six forty-five." coach said. Jacob sighed and turned to me as coach Hunter walks away.

"Want me to drop you home or your still bringing Peyton to the house?" he asked with his face quenching as he mentions Peyton's name.

"How did you know about that?" I asked. I don't remember mentioning that to him this morning.

"How do you think the fight started?" he asked in a whisper.

"Oh…" I replied and turned to Peyton who was talking to coach Hunter.

"It's fine, introduce him to your parents. Its only customary." Jacob said as he walks away.

"Jake… please don't be like that." I said jogging to catch up to him.

"Being what?" he asked turning around. "Edward and Bells already turned their backs on me." he sighed and looked down. "Lets face it Nessie, I feel like there's nothing here for me anymore. I'm better off back in La Push, where my family is." he then brushed his left hand on my right cheek.

"Please don't say that Jake." I replied as I felt tears once again forming in my eyes.

"Who are we kidding Nessie, first I tried to fight for your mom's affection and I lost against Edward. Now… Peyton." he sighed and kissed my left cheek. I felt his warm lips tickled my cheeks as my heart began to pick up its pace. "Goodbye Nessie," he said and disappeared. I placed my hand over to the site where he had just kissed. I cant believe this, Jacob is returning to La Push. Leaving me, for good…

"Are you okay?" I heard Peyton's voice sounded behind me. I wiped the tears off my eyes and turned around showing him a weak smile.

"Yeah, are you okay?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me, I heal really fast but are you alright?" he asked as he lift my chin to face him. "Your crying… did Jacob-"

"No he didn't hurt me. Lets go," I replied and walked towards the locker room to grab my school bag and gym bag.

Peyton patiently waited for me outside of the girl's locker room. The two of us walked towards the parking lot and I saw that Jacob's car was gone. The drive towards my house, was silent. Peyton didn't want to say anything, frightened, to hurt me. I am glad it was silent because I really need to clear my head before dad worries more. We pulled into the driveway and walked towards the house. Peyton carried my gym bag as I carried my school bag. "Mom! Dad!" I called, no one answered. I placed my school bag near the front door. "Grandma!" I called. I turned to Peyton who was looking around the room. "My grandmother doesn't know about my family's secret." I said in a whisper.

"Okay," Peyton said with a light chuckle.

"Rene went to Carlisle's." I heard my mom said as she showed a weak smile. "Peyton, its nice to formally meet you." my mother said showing a little more enthusiasm.

"Pleasure meeting you too Bella." Peyton replied as the two of them shake hands.

"Where's dad?" I asked as I looked around.

"With Jake, he'll be in, in a little bit. Come on you two, lets go to the kitchen, I have prepared some snacks." she said as she guides us towards the kitchen.

"I'll be right there, I just have to bring my stuff up to my room." I said with a smile as I picked up my bags and sped towards my room. I tossed my bags to my bed and peeked outside the window. There, I saw Jacob loading his mustang with all his belongings. He was serious, he wasn't kidding. My dad was talking to him. I can barely hear what they're saying.

Oh Jake…

I sighed and went back downstairs towards the kitchen where Peyton was eating a piece of the chocolate cake that mom had made. "You're a great cook Bella," he comments. My mom laughed and placed a piece in one of the glass plates.

"Thank you Peyton." my mom replied. "Here you go sweetheart," she said handing me the slice.

"Thanks mom," I said as I sat down on the bar stool.

"So Peyton, tell me something about your family." my mom said as she stands in front of us.

"My dad is in the airforce and my mom is a nurse. I think she works with Carlisle at Fairbanks Hospital." Peyton said as he placed his fork down.

"You can have another slice." my mom said flashing her beautiful smile.

"No thank you," Peyton politely said. "I'm an only child." he continued. "I'm seventeen… well seventeen until I create a spawn which I don't want anytime soon." he added with a chuckle.

"Oh," my mom said as she turned towards the door when my dad had entered. My dad looked hurt. I guess he's blaming himself for Jacob leaving. He then showed a fake smile. I can tell because its not his usual crooked silly smile.

"Hello Peyton, its nice to see you again." my father said as he shakes Peyton's right hand.

"It's nice to see you again Edward." Peyton replied.

"Great to have you visit our home Peyton." my father said as he wrapped his arms around my mother's waist and kissed her on the cheek. They're so adorable and so inlove from all these years.

An hour later, Peyton's father had called him to come home because it's a school night. I went to my room and changed into my pajamas to get ready for bed. I looked out my window and there I saw Jacob still loading his belongings into his tiny car. I sighed and pulled my hair up in a ponytail and jumped out my window. I jogged barefoot towards him. "Hey… are you really leaving?" I asked in a whisper as I cautiously approach him. He glanced at me and placed two suitcase in the backseat of his car.

"Yeah, I already called Rachel, Paul is clearing out my room as we speak." He simply replied as he turned around to grab a small mover's box and placed it next to the suitcases that he had placed on the backseat.

"Jacob?" I asked in a whisper as I bit my lower lip.

"What is it Nessie?" he asked as he placed another box in the backseat.

"Please don't leave…" I replied as I hugged him. I felt him sigh and slowly pulled away from my hug.

"And do what Nessie? Watch you fall deeper for Peyton? I have seen that with your mother. I can't go through this again Renesmee…" he said and walked inside the guest house. The only time he's ever called me by my full name is when he's angry with me. I ran after him inside the house. Our portraits together still hung on the walls. I highly doubt he's planning to bring any of our photographs together or any memory of me. I walked straight into his bedroom to find him tossing more clothes into his suitcases.

I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face me. I looked into his brokenhearted face and pulled him towards me and pressed my lips against his. Our lips danced against each other as his hands wondered on my back. I ran my fingers through his short hair and pulled him even closer to me. I then felt him lightly pushed me away.

"You can't have everything you want Nessie, I'll make this decision easier for you." he said as he closed his suitcase and walked out of the room.

"But Jake, I love you!" I yelled as tears roll down my cheeks. "Jake!" I called and I heard the door slammed and the car engine starting. I ran towards the garage and saw him pulling out of the driveway. "Jacob!" I yelled as I tried to run after his car but his car was faster. I felt a pair of cold hands pulling me back and I slammed my body against the person who had grabbed me and let my tears continue to steam down my cheeks.

Jacob had left me and I am still inlove with him but I am also inlove with Peyton. Jacob said that he'll make the decision easier for me by letting me be with Peyton. I grabbed the bracelet that Jacob had made for me when I was young and ripped the strings off and threw it on the ground. It was the Quileutes version of a promise ring. He had broken his promise to me. He had made the decision for me by handing me over to Peyton.

The following morning I have found myself in bed. I guess my father has tucked me in last night after stopping me from running after Jacob's car. Jacob is really gone and back to La Push. He doesn't want to fight for me anymore and he's tired to his heart broken. I turned towards my nightstand and found the bracelet that I have ripped off my hand. My dad must have picked it up and left it there. I sighed and went to my bathroom. I looked in front of the mirror and starred at my reflection. My eyes were all puffy from nonstop crying. I have lost someone who has been a great impact in my life. I glanced at the clock that hung in my bathroom wall and it was ten in the morning. No one woke me up for school. I guess my parents knows well enough to not let me go to school today. I jumped into the shower just clean myself up.

After getting dressed, I walked downstairs and saw my father about to sit down in the piano as my mom and grandmother reads the newspaper. "Goodmorning sweetheart," my father said when he saw me walking down the staircase.

"Morning," I simply replied.

"Are you hungry sweetheart?" my mother asked as she placed her newspaper down and walked up to me.

"Yeah," I replied. She then pulled me into a hug.

"Come on," she said as she pulled me towards the kitchen. "What would you like?"

"Omelet please." I replied as I walked towards the fridge and grabbed the gallon of milk. I sighed and grabbed a glass from the cabinet and poured my milk.

"Nessie, your cellphone." my dad said as he hands me my vibrating cellphone. I looked at the caller ID and it was Peyton. I guess he's wondering why I'm not at school today.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Ness, you shouldn't be picking up your cellphone while your in school. I was just going to leave you a message." he said in a panic.

"I'm not at school Peyton. I'm at home." I replied trying to calm him

"Oh, in that case… Do you think we can meet? I have something important to talk to you about." he said in a whisper.

"Okay hold on," I turned to my dad who nod his head. "Ok I'll meet you in an hour." I replied.

"Thanks Ness," he said and hung up the phone.

I wonder what he wants to talk to me about. Did he find out that Jacob left town? Why isn't he at school also? Did he and Jacob had another confrontation last night?

I turned to my dad who had a worried look appearing across his face. I silently sat down on the barstool as my mom placed the omelet in front of me.

After breakfast I changed into my short and a light t-shirt and my tennis shoes. I told grandma Renee that I am going for a run and she believed it. I ran towards the woods and saw Peyton waiting for me. He was dressed in a light blue long sleeve shirt and a faded blue jeans and a black leather shoes. He looked really handsome. A smile spread across his face when he saw me approaching him.

"Hey," he said as he gives me a hug.

"Hey," I replied. "So what's up?" I asked as we both sat down on the boulder.

"Listen Ness, my dad got transferred." he said as he bit his lower lip and rubbed the back of his neck. "We're leaving now. It was short notice. He got the orders straight from Washington yesterday and the movers are packing our things as we speak." he said with a weak smile. He's leaving me too, everyone is leaving me. First I find out grandma was dying, then Jacob left last night and today, Peyton is leaving. "Its only four thousand fifty-one miles away. I can still come and see you every weekend. My dad told me that he can fly me here, he is a pilot after all. We can still be together if you chose me." he said as he lowered his head to be in my level.

"I know…" I replied as I pulled him into a hug.

"I love you Renesmee," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Peyton." I replied and felt him lightly pulling away from the hug. He then lift my chin and gave my lips a soft and gentle kiss.

"I wont say goodbye but I will see you soon." he whispered.

"Alright," I replied and the two of us walked away from each other. The run home was excruciating. I have lost the two people who I have fallen in love with. The two of them had moved away from me. Jacob in La Push and Peyton moving to Montreal.

As I approached the house, my dad met me outside. He quickly pulled me into a hug and I let my tears roll down my cheeks. "Shh…" my dad whispered. "It will be alright sweetheart." he whispered.

The rest of the day I have locked myself in my room. My mom brought me my food. No one mentioned neither one of the guys and I didn't talk to anyone. My mom understand that I need to let everything out and work it out on my own for a little while.

Throughout the night I have wondered how my life would be with any of them and I can't bare to think how would it be without any of them. With Jacob, I the two of us could live in a small town, somewhere sunny and he can open his own garage and I can be a school teacher. He can coach a little football league, Jacob is great with kids. I know because he took great care of me when I was growing up. We can have two children, a boy and a girl. Maybe Seath could be our next door neighbor but he is definitely not babysitting.

With Peyton, I can picture the two of us living by the beach somewhere. With the two of us working as school teachers and traveling the world…

Wait a minute.

I got it!

I quickly ran into my closet and started packing my clothes. My dad walked inside with a worried look in his face with my mother beside him. "Sweetheart are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes dad, I'm sure." I replied. My mom smiled as she hands me the keys to her Ferrari. I gave both of them a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back in time to go to Phoenix with grandma." I said as I ran out of the house. I went to the garage and turned car on and drove away. I am not hoping that I am making the right choice, I know I am making the right choice. I cant live without this man in my life and its time to make things right.

After ten hours of nonstop driving, just as Yellowhead Hwy split. I had a choice between turning left to head to Montreal or turn right to go down to La Push. I smiled because this is the easiest decision I have to make in months.

* * *

**comments, questions, cretiques are welcome and much appreciated.**


	18. Chapter 17

Hello everyone!

Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments! Thank you for the constant support on my first fan fiction =)

Well here is the final chapter...

ENJOY

**Author's note:** A sequel will begin next month!

Have a great summer everyone!

xoxo

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

The Decision

_Renesmee's Point of View…_

The drive was exhausting but I am toughing it out because I get to be in the arms of the man that I love in less than an hour. My nerves began to sink in, how will he react when he sees me there? Will he be glad to see me without even letting him know what I am coming? I felt my heart began to pick up its pace.

Calm down Renesmee, everything will be alright. I kept telling myself. Yeah everything will be alright.

I stopped at a gas station to fill up the tank. It took ten stops in total and one night at a motel. After filling up the tank, I went to the bathroom to change into some fresh pair of jeans an a pink plain t-shirt. I walked back into my car and with car enthusiasts starring at it. By the looks in their faces, they have never seen such ostentatious vehicle driven by a teenage girl before. I ignored them and drove away to see my love. A little over half an hour later, I pulled into an unpaved driveway. It looks like no one is home, there's no car in the driveway. Maybe the cars is in the garage. I then walked out the car. I took a couple of deep breaths as I approached the front door. I knocked on the door twice until someone finally opened it.

"Renesmee? Is that you?" asked a teenage girl.

"Claire?" I asked as the two of us hugged each other. "Oh my gosh! It's so nice to see you again!" I exclaimed.

"I know, oh my gosh, your all grown up!" she excitedly said as she was still hanging on to me. "We have so much to catch up on!"

"Claire whose at the-" says Quil who stopped when his eyes met mine. "Nessie? What are you doing here? Does Edward-"

"Quil! I came to see Jacob," I said replied as Claire slowly let me go.

"He's not here Nessie," Quil replied.

"Quil and I are house sitting. Paul and Rachel took the kids to the day care. Billy is back in the hospital again." Claire replied as she walked up to Quil and took his hand. Quil smiled. They're so cute together and I do hope imprinting works out for them.

"Didn't Jake tell you? Billy has fifty-fifty chance of making it through." Quil replied.

"No he didn't," I replied in a whisper. Is that why Jacob gave up and left all of a sudden? To be here with Billy.

"Well he's at Forks Hospital tending Billy. He went straight there after arriving from Fairbanks." Quil replied and then creased his eyebrows. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"I thought Jake would have told you." I replied in a whisper.

"Like I said, he went straight there this morning. I haven't spoken to him. Paul was the one who asked me to look after the house and Calirebear here doesn't have school, she's in her winter break." Quil said as he kiss Claire's left cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist. Claire giggled.

"Oh okay… well I'm going to go see him. I'll see you two later." I replied as I reached for the door. I stopped and then turned around. "Please don't tell him that I'm here." I said adding a smiled. Both Quil and Claire nod their heads. I turned around and walked out the door. I got back on my car and then drove towards Forks Hospital.

I passed Charlie's house and found my mom's old red truck in the driveway. Charlie's cruiser was gone. He must be at work. Forks Hospital is the biggest building in Forks. You can't miss it because its just right off the freeway. I parked my car at the visitor's parking lot and walked inside.

"Hello," I greeted the receptionist.

"Why hello," she replied with a friendly smile. Her blonde hair was pulled into a tight bun.

"Hi my name is Renesmee Cullen," I said with a friendly smile.

"Cullen? Any relation to an Edward Cullen?" she asked. Judging from her age, she must have went to school with my parents ten years ago.

"Yes, he's my uncle. Carlisle adopted me after my parents passed away in an accident." I replied.

"Oh I am sorry to here that, I am Jessica by the way. I went to school with him and his wife Bella was my best friend." Jessica, hmn… oh… mom's jealous high school best friend. She was jealous because mom captured the heart of the only available Cullen kid.

"Nice to meet you Jessica." I said still with my friendly smile.

"How are they by the way?" she asked.

"They're doing well… I am actually here to visit a friend. His name is Billy Black." I said. As much as I'd love to talk to her, I need to see Jake, fast.

"Renesmee," Oh great who is it now? I turned around and there standing by the nurse's station is Leah. Still looking young and beautiful as ever. She had a wide grin across her face as she pulled her long black hair in a ponytail. I guess she knows why I am here now. She and Jake must have talked about the situation. She's been through that before.

"Leah," I said as I walked up to her. Leah never loath me like she had with my other family especially my mother. She's glad that Jake had found someone.

"Hey kiddo." she said pulling me into a hug. "I got it from here Jess," Leah said as she pulled me into the hallway. "Came to see Jake?"

"Yeah," I replied as we walked side by side through an empty white hallway. "How's Billy?"

"Honestly Nessie, I don't think he'll make it through the night. It's gotten worse since I called Jacob." Leah said in a whisper. I grabbed her hand and she smiled. "Well here's his room, good luck." she said and walked away.

I took a couple of deep breaths and knocked at the door. The door slowly open and there, stood directly in front of me was Jacob. He slowly looked up and his eyes grew wide. He bit his lower lip and pulled me into a hug and began to cry.

"I am very sorry Jacob." I said in a whisper.

"Having you here is good enough for me." he said between sobs.

"I love you Jake, I want to be with you forever or as long as forever would let us." I said as I joined in his tears.

"I love you too Nessie," he said as he looked at me and wiped the tears off my cheeks and then his. "Does your parents know you're here?"

"Yeah, mom let me borrow her car." I replied with a light laugh. Jacob smiled and gave my lips a light peck.

"How about Peyton?"

"I will deal with him tomorrow, right now, I just want to be with you and Billy." I whispered and gave him a quick kiss. Jacob pulled me into the couch facing Billy.

"Renesmee…" Billy whispered. I quickly got up and stood by his side.

"Yes Billy, I'm here." I whispered as I take his right hand.

"Please take care of my Jacob." he said as he takes a heavy breath. "Promise me that he'll be alright."

"I swear Billy. I will love Jacob more than anything in this world." I replied as I kissed his hand. Jacob stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Take care of each…" Billy said as he take another heavy breath as his heart monitor erratically beeps. "other…" he said and closed his eyes. He gripped my hand so hard that a normal person would scream for pain.

"Nurse!" Jacob yelled in the hallway. "Nurse!"

"Billy, hang on, please hang on." I cried.

"Please Nessie, take care of him." he whispered and took one last breath. The heart monitor stopped beeping and Billy's hand turned cold as it slowly slipped off of mine.

"Dad!" Jacob yelled as tears once again steam down his cheeks. "Dad…" I pulled Jacob into a hug and let him cry on my shoulder as nurses and doctors rushed into the room trying to revive him but it was unsuccessful.

The following morning, I was woken up by the bright sunlight that reflected through Jacob's bedroom window. I turned to examine the small room. It reminds me of the size of my walk in closet back home. I got up and quickly made the bed. I grabbed my cellphone as I walked outside and saw Jacob still sleeping on the couch. He looked so peaceful all cuddled up in his brown blanket after last night's tragedy. I walked outside of the house and dialed my cellphone.

"Hello?" a familiar male voice sounded on the other line. "Ness? Is everything alright?"

"Yes Peyon," I replied as I take a deep breath. "How was the drive to Montreal?" I asked sounding a but enthusiastic.

"It was great, you didn't call me to ask me how I am doing didn't you?" he asked as his voice turned from excited to sad.

"N-no." I replied in a whisper.

"I thought so," he sighed. "I understand its Jacob you chose."

"I am so sorry Peyton," I replied.

"No sweat Ness, you two are great together but hey I got to go. I have some unpacking to do." he said as I can hear sounded of doors shutting.

"I am though very sorry Peyton and I do hope we can still be friends."

"I do too and I love you Ness. If you ever need me, don't hesitate to call." he said sounding a bit like normal.

"I will I love you too Peyton and I wish you the best." I replied as I smiled.

"Same to you," he replied and we both hung up the phone.

That's it, Peyton now knows I have chosen Jake over him and he wishes the two of us the best.

One year Later…

"Mom! Dad! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" I excitedly yelled as I waited for my parents by the front door of our house.

"Okay we're here," my dad said as he appears besides me tying his tie and my mom bottoming up the last button of her dress. I don't want to know what had just happened between the two of them causing them to be late.

YUCK.

"Backpack?" my mom said with an eyebrows raised.

"Check." I said flashing her my pink messenger bag. "Sweater check." I said before they could bother me about the sweater because of the weather outside. "Cellphone check. Car Keys check." I said with a bright smile.

"Alright," my mom said with a smile as she grabs her black computer bag and so did my dad.

"Forks High school here we come." my said in a light laugh.

"Again." my mother said with a giggle.

"I'm here!" aunt Alice said as she appeared downstairs. Followed by uncle Jasper, uncle Emmett, and aunt Rosalie.

You've guessed it, the Cullens are back in Forks. Well… except for Carlisle and Esmee. Story is the two of them stayed in Alaska while the Cullen kids returned to Forks. Aunt Alice is the new dance team couch and the theater teacher. Uncle Jasper is the new world history professor, uncle Emmett is the new gym coach, aunt Rosalie is the new guidance counselor, my mom is the new English teacher, and my father the new Spanish teacher. When Forks High school found out that the Cullen kids applied for a job in their school, they gladly hired them on the spot. I on the other hand pretended to be my dad's niece who lives with him and my mother because I lost my parents from a tragic car accident.

"Well… see you guys at school." I said with a bright smile as I walked out of the front door. I hopped inside my white Cadillac escalade that my father had bought for me and drove to school. Just like I have remembered from my parent's instructions. It wasn't that hard to find Forks High, just like everything else in here, its right off the freeway.

As I was about to turn into the school's student parking lot. Red and blue lights started flashing behind me. Oh no… was I speeding? I pulled over on the side of the road and placed my car into park. I saw a police office approaching me. He took his aviator sunglasses off and knocked on my window. I smiled and rolled the window down. "Why hello there officer Black." I laughed.

"Morning there ma'am." he said with a bright smile as he peeked inside my car.

"Oh what on earth did I do wrong to get pulled over?" I asked still keeping my smile in tact.

"For being too beautiful and for your dear boyfriend to greet you good morning and wishing a great day at school." he said as he leaned inside to give me a quick kiss. Ever since Billy passed away. Jacob started hanging out with grandpa Charlie. There, grandpa recommended him to the police academy and within a year Jacob earned his badge. He loves being a cop and he lives in a small house next door to grandpa Charlie.

"Jake…" I giggled. "I have to get to class."

"Alright, I'll see you at dinner tonight?" he asked.

"Of course." I replied as I gave him one last kiss and drove towards the parking lot.

As I stepped out of the car, envying eyes followed me. I smiled and I am now used to this. This is what it means to be a Cullen. Always envied by humans if only they know our little secret… As I entered the school, there I saw three people with pale skin like my family. One girl with a waist length wavy black hair wearing a light blue knee length dress and a white flat shoes, another with shoulder length blonde hair wearing a black jean mini skirt, a plain green v neck shirt and a black stilettos. Then a guy with light brown spiky hair wearing a plain black t-shirt, black pants, and a black leather formal shoes. Their golden brown eyes locked towards mine. Hmn… I guess this time around the Cullen aren't the only vampires in school.

Well… I am Renesmee Cullen after all and high schools will never be the same when I'm around.

* * *

**comments, questions, cretiques are welcome and much appreciated...**


End file.
